Dresden Estates
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Sonic Underground told as if it were a drama like Downton Abbey or even a dramedy like Young Sheldon. There is no such thing as a true villain or hero in Downton Abbey. Sometimes Lady Grantham was a villainess that needed put in her place, sometimes she was a heroine. Sometimes Thomas was a jealous jerk and sometimes you just wanted to cuddle him. Even Matthew was a sort of villain
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sonic Underground told as if it were a drama like Downton Abbey or even a dramedy like Young Sheldon. There is no such thing as a true villain or hero in Downton Abbey. Sometimes Lady Grantham was a villainess that needed put in her place, sometimes she was a heroine. Sometimes Thomas was a jealous jerk and sometimes you just wanted to cuddle him. Even Matthew was a sort of villain sometimes. Starts when the hedgehogs are 16 and will focus on their last two years of high school.

Prologue

Julian Ivo Kintobor Robotnik was not an average man by any means. He was the only human remaining five hundred years after the last war of the humans. The nuclear fall-out from that war had given a wide variety of animals an altered appearance, greater intelligence, and sentience. The few humans remaining were forced to procreate with those animals, creating the Mobian. Very few humans insisted on being traditional at that point.

Julian's ancestors had been among those few. However, soon after the city of Mobotropolis cropped up a few hundred years later, the Mobians of that city developed a great hatred for humans. This hatred was encouraged by the royal family who outlawed humans and proceeded to have them executed. Until finally only Julian and his grandfather remained.

Julian proved to be extremely intelligent, testing at a three hundred intelligence quotient. When he and his grandfather were finally brought in to be executed for the crime of being human, the patriarch of the wealthiest and second most powerful family in the kingdom, the Montclairs of Dresden, used that as justification to buy his freedom. They were not able to save his grandfather, but they were able to give him a home, raising him alongside their son and daughter, Albern and Maria Montclair.

He grew up hating the royal family for what they did to his family. But he was grateful to the Montclairs and he came to consider like a brother while he fell in love with the beautiful Maria. He didn't care that she was a mink. His ancestors may have resisted the need to take a mobian but he didn't have that luxury. As beautiful and wonderful as she was, he wouldn't want it anyway. Her father was more than happy to allow Robotnik to court his daughter. Eventually, he and Albern were best men at each other's weddings. Albern's chosen was another mink by the name of Delilah. Not even a year after their wedding, Robotnik had the pleasure of delivering Albern's first child, a son called Bartleby. It was a touchy delivery as Bartleby was breached but when he held that baby in his arms, he felt such pride.

However, the royal family was not happy about Robotnik marrying Maria. King Jules and his brother cruelly began provoking the lower classes until at last, it erupted in a massive attack on the Dresden Estates. The home was ransacked and Julian was forced to flee with Bartleby and a pregnant Maria. He was heartbroken at not being able to save his best friend but resolved to raise Bartleby knowing their love. And he took comfort in knowing soon he'd have a child of his own by his dear wife. Fortunately, King Maximilian Acorn was willing to give them a home.

But it was not to be. The escape from the city had been too much for the mink. The baby came too soon and later that night, eclampsia claimed Maria's life as well. Robotnik was forced to bury his wife and child together on borrowed land. All he had left was Bartleby. The grief of losing so much in such a short amount of time finally took its toll on the man's sanity and he vowed revenge on the ones who had robbed him of his happiness. He devoted the next couple of years to his robotics project, creating the prototype for a robotic soldier that never needed to eat or sleep.

He secretly returned to Mobotropolis with a two-year-old Bartleby, presenting the boy to the aristocracy who welcomed them home. The murder of the Montclair heir and his wife were too much for them to accept. It didn't help that the kingdom was now in a famine. The royal family insisted on making agriculture their primary export but the land was now overfarmed and was no longer able to grow crops.

The nobles attempted to plea to Queen Aleena Ericius for her to allow them to make use of the land's wealth of other resources instead but to no avail. She insisted that nature and magic would save their land. However, Robotnik brought a liquid fertilizer and a small machine capable of tilling down deep into the soil, turning it once against soft while the fertilizer restored nutrients for growing food. They eagerly gave him money to fund more projects. He returned their generosity with robots and machines of all sorts to make their lives better. His last great invention was a machine capable of transforming one into a robot. It had the unfortunate side effect of robbing one of their consciousness making it an ideal form of punishment for criminals. A smaller version was used to replace amputations.

At last, he had what he needed to march on the palace with his SwatBots. He killed the king and ran the hedgehog queen from the capital city and into hiding with her three newborn triplets. The aristocracy supported his rise to power.

Robotnik became a fearsome, almost tyrannical ruler, at least in the eyes of those in the lower classes. Under Aleena, they did not have to pay any taxes and were entitled to all manner of free food and such. Robotnik removed these entitlements and declared all must work, citing an ancient admonition that one who does not work, does not eat. The roboticizer was used on the hardest criminals as well as those who refused to support themselves and their families.

In retaliation, a small faction of rebels began cropping up. They bombed his factories and harassed those who refused to serve the deposed queen. Even those who desired neutrality were not immune. His laws had to become far more strict to try and isolate the rebels.

However, he did his best to be a surrogate father to the young Bartleby. He surrounded him with other nobles. The recently widowed Virginia Wyndemere became the perfect surrogate mother. When she adopted a female hedgehog kit that she found outside her door, they came to an agreement that they would allow their children to grow up together as friends. Robotnik recognized the baby princess and felt it a suitable irony. It angered him that Aleena would abandon her children. When the Oracle informed him of the prophecy, it angered him even further. She had abandoned them to use them as weapons to dethrone him. At least he had the princess within his influence.

He devoted a good portion of her early years searching for her brothers. Her middle brother was found living with a woodcutter and his wife in the forest. However, he was too late to save the child from being abducted by the resistance that was slowly growing bigger. He had a strong feeling the queen or even her brother-in-law, Sir Charles Hedgehog was involved and the Canis' confirmed that the old hedgehog had been spending a lot of time with them.

Eventually, he had to end his search as the bombings became more intense and he had to focus on protecting the innocent people threatened. He became entrenched in the task that he was not able to spend as much time with his nephew as he would have liked. He rebuilt the Montclair Mansion and established that as his home as he entered adolescence. Robotnik longed for the simpler days when he could take Bartleby camping or out on the fishing boat. He missed being able to comfort the boy when he had a nightmare, being able to read with the boy or even have a meal together regularly. He missed spending time with him.

* * *

Sonia Hedgehog-Wyndemere's life was good. She was abandoned at a young age to the good, kind Baroness Virginia Wyndemere. The woman had been recently widowed and desperate for comfort so when Sonia appeared on her doorstep she immediately made the decision to adopt her as her own.

Sonia grew up going to the best schools. When her intelligence quotient tested at one hundred and fifty and she ended up getting bored with the curriculum, she was invited to attend Robotropolis University.

As a child, she was introduced to Bartleby Montclair, Lord of Dresden. They became fast friends and they did everything together. He would watch her practice her piano playing and she would help him with his political science courses that his godfather demanded he take. They couldn't go out much as his godfather was always so concerned for his safety, though neither of them quite knew why. Thus much of their time together was spent under his watchful eye, even and that of her mother.

As they grew up, the connection they felt blossomed into love. She could not imagine a life without him there. She didn't care what danger he may or may not be in. She didn't care that sometimes he was a little self-centered. He always sacrificed where she was concerned and she figured she could just be more generous to offset it.

On her sixteenth birthday, he had a grand dinner made for her. He wore his late father's blue military uniform and brushed his hair into a neat ponytail. Tonight was the night.

When she knocked on the door, he wasted no time welcoming her into his arms with a passionate kiss. "Oh, my darling, happy birthday."

Sonia giggled. "My Sweet Bartleby." She returned his kiss as he led her to the dining room table. Two covered plates sat atop a raspberry pink table cloth. Two flowers, a pink rose, and a purple tulip sat in a thin vase. The only light came from two candles. "It's beautiful my love."

He chuckled as they ate their meal of her favorite Beef Wellington with fingerling potatoes and Caesar salad. He couldn't stop looking at her as they fed each other. He beamed at her as the footman brought them each a smaller platter with their dessert under it. "You know, I went to see my godfather today… to get something from him… after talking to your mother of course…"

Sonia reached over to take his hand. "You're rambling, Bartleby… I love you. Say whatever it is you want to say…"

The blonde mink nodded as he blushed. "My Sonia, my dear Sonia." He reached his hand up to stroke her fuschia cheek, marveling at how velvety smooth it was. "I've known you forever… I remember the first time we met. I knew then that my heart was yours. I'm so glad my godfather encouraged us to be together. But I… I want to tell the world now… To tell the whole world how much I love you and I want to spend my entire life showing you how much I love you."

Sonia felt tears in her eyes as it felt as though her heart would burst from her chest. "Bartleby, Yes… Yes… that's what I want too. I want to be your wife and tell the world how great you are. Yes." She kissed him as he pulled the lid off her small plate. Under the lid, sitting on top of a slice of creamy, glistening red strawberry meringue pie was a rose gold ring with a large round diamond in the middle of a circle of alternating teardrop diamonds and rubies. "It's beautiful, Bartleby. It's beautiful."

He put the ring on the appropriate finger and smiled. "Godfather said the ring was my mother's. I've been waiting for this. Your mother said we need to wait until you're eighteen but… this way, we have two years to plan. I know you're my destiny." He pet her hair. "In fact, let's set the date."

She giggled. "Exactly two years from now, March fourth. Then you'll never forget it or my birthday." She sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest.

However, a few months later…

She had been acting so strangely that day, playing him a new song that she came up with out of nowhere. "Someday, we are gonna be together, life will be so much better…" Of course, they will but he had a strange feeling, she wasn't talking about him and her.

"My love…" He asked as she put down her keyboard and sat, putting a hand to her head. "Are you alright?"

Sonia nodded. "Yeah, I just had a really strange sensation… All of a sudden… it feels like there's… something missing…"

He stroked her hair. "Do you think it has to do with your dreams lately? You said you've had dreams of a hedgehog female and two others."

Sonia nodded. "I know I'm dreaming of my birth mother… It's my eidetic memory, I'm sure." She moaned.

Bartleby hugged his fiancé. "It's alright my love. I will find your birth mother for you. And those other two. If they exist. I promise."

She smiled at him. "You know… let's go out tonight. You and me. It's been forever since we've gotten to dance. I have heard of this great club in the lower districts. It's supposed to be amazing."

That's where it all went crazy. On the way, her medallion gave a strange glow and pulled her into the aforementioned club. He knew that medallion had something to do with her strange behavior. When she heard music that he couldn't, he knew he would have to talk to his godfather.

Then, there, on the stage of the club were two other hedgehogs; one with blue fur and the other green. The blue one played a triangular yellow guitar while the green played the drums.

"You guys are great!" Sonia said excitedly as she went to join them.

Bartleby watched her play with the two strange hedgehogs. He smiled as they seemed to just click. He saw a smile on her face as some of the burden eased. Perhaps she just needed a break from planning their wedding. Or perhaps she had found what was missing.

After the three finished playing, Sonia held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Baronet Sonia Hedgehog-Wyndemere."

The blue hedgehog shook it. "I'm Sonic Hedgehog. Just Hedgehog, no fancy titles."

"And I'm Manic, it's good to meet you. Hey, you both have medallions too." He said, gesturing to the glinting silver jewelry.

Sonic shrugged. "That makes sense actually. I just learned I have a brother and a sister and I'm looking for them."

Sonia smiled. "Then I think you have found them." Her eyes went to her fiancé. Excitedly, she led them to his table. A waitress stopped. "Yes, I'll have a glass of the house Chardonnay. Sonic, Manic, order what you want, it's on me. Special occasion."

Bartleby laughed. "Wrong my darling, it's on me. I think it only right."

Sonia gestured to her lover. "This is Bartleby, he is my betrothed." She explained. "We just got engaged."

Sonic and Manic gaped. "Bartleby? As in Montclair? The richest guy in the kingdom? As in…"

"Robotnik's nephew, yes, that would be me." He quickly preempted any nasty comments about the man.

The two hedgehogs carefully controlled their reactions. "So you know… him personally." Sonic stammered, clearly nervous.

"What's that like? I mean what's he like?" Manic asked. "Up close and such. My mates back home all say he's really mean and scary but I also know little kids have no issues sneaking into the palace and stealing food."

The two laughed while Bartleby nodded. "Doesn't surprise me. He doesn't coddle people, he has no problem punishing those who break the laws and he deals harshly to discourage further law-breaking but if he didn't… I really don't think you'd like Robotropolis much."

Sonia nodded. "But when he doesn't have a reason to be fearsome, he's actually really nice. But come on, we just met, forget Uncle for a bit. Tell us about yourselves. This is so great…"

Sonic nodded. "Well, I grew up with my Uncle Chuck. Our Uncle Chuck. He… um… helped me to train my speed… I… I run track." He lied.

Manic nodded. "And… and you… you know my dad…" He told Bartleby. "You let him steal that Faberge egg for my birthday last year. "

Sonia cooed. "Awww Bartleby, you're such a sweetheart." She kissed his cheek, making the mink's turn bright pink.

"That was for you. I caught him and he said he just wanted to give his son something pretty because your home was so bleak. I didn't know it was for you." Bartleby said with a grin. "I'm glad you like it. I wish he had stayed a few moments, I was going to offer him a job and a home for you both."

Manic nodded while Sonic cocked his head. "And what do you?" He asked with a little uncertainty in his eyes.

Bartleby found himself curious about the blue hedgehog. His eyes darted hither and thither as if afraid that something was going to happen. His fur and spikes seemed to be perpetually pointed tightly upward. "I'm actually in training to follow in Uncle's footsteps."

Sonic's lips pursed at that but he forced a neutral expression. "Oh… interesting… very interesting. Sonia? What do you do?"

Sonia smiled. "Well, I like to sing and play the piano. I help Bartleby with his lessons and I design software. And I do gymnastics and work on my bike."

The blue hedgehog nodded as he stood up. "Well, I better go. My uncle will be looking for me soon. I don't want him to worry. You should come with me, Sonia, Manic…"

Sonia shook her head. "No, we need to get home too. Uncle doesn't really like Bartleby out and about too much. But come for dinner in the evening. I know Mother will want to meet you both. I bet she asks you and your guardians to live with us. Our house is huge."

Bartleby nodded as he paid their bill, leaving a generous tip, and stood. "I know she will. If she doesn't, then I open my own home to you both and your guardians."

Sonic nodded anxiously. "You'll come back with me, right Manic? He's your Uncle Chuck too."

The green hedgehog shook his head. "I gotta get back too. I kind of left my dad hanging. He'll be worried about me."

Bartleby smiled. "Tell him about the job offer at least and we will see you for dinner." He wanted to meet this Uncle Chuck. He had a strange feeling as he discreetly examined his future brother-in-law but he couldn't put his finger on it.

AN: My brain is seriously taking the original plot of Sonic Underground and expanding it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

For the last year, Robotnik had been abnormally busy. The resistance was becoming bolder. He heard the rumors they said about him. They would have been amusing if not for the damage being done to his city and to his people. Thanks to those rumors, he couldn't go about his city without the people looking at him in fear. Moreover, they were terrified of coming to him for help if it was needed. Those who believed him were simply harassed by members of the resistance until they either capitulated or at least couldn't coming to him. He found it ironic. The resistance claimed he was the villain yet he never asked the people to fight for him as the resistance did. He also did not try to command people to alter their opinions.

Then a year ago, the resistance started using a mysterious new weapon. It was faster than the speed of sound and he had the data to prove it. It was bombing his new factories, one by one. Thankfully, no one had yet been hurt but he knew it was only a matter of time unless he could find this weapon.

He watched the video footage from earlier in the day. He had spent months developing that force field yet the Blue Bullet tore through it like a knife through melted butter. "Damn… what are you? How can I stop you?" His head popped up as two figures were led inside his command center. "Ahh, you must be the bounty hunters. I hear you are the best in your field."

A gray arctic wolf wearing shiny, crimson full body armor with a black suit underneath, bowed lowed. "Lobo Brothers Bounty Hunters, Incorporated, at your service my liege. I am Sleet Lobo and this is my brother, Dingo." He jabbed his orange eight-foot, muscle-bound brother in the stomach to indicate he should bow as well. "It is a great honor to be invited to serve you."

Robotnik nodded. "Thank you for coming. I have a bit of a problem. Before we continue, I need you to swear to my service. I want an exclusive contract and you'll work for me alone."

The wolf bit his lip. "You humble us with your offer, Great Lord Robotnik, but unfortunately, we are independent contractors and we have other clients…"

"If you cannot swear to my service then I shall have to find someone else. You can keep working as you are and get paid job to job or you could become salaried easily making twice what you are currently making, have medical benefits and job security." Robotnik explained. "And I would also throw in maintenance on your brother's prosthesis." He indicated Dingo's roboticized leg.

Sleet considered it if only for the last part. He remembered when his brother lost the leg after a bail dodger had shot him with an explosive round. He was fortunate to keep his life. Maintaining that leg was expensive and ate a good portion of their profits. "I suppose… it could be time for a change…" The guaranteed income was hard to turn down as well. "What's the job?"

Robotnik nodded, satisfied that he'd convinced them, and turned to the computer. He gestured to the screen as an illuminated blue ball sped towards the golden shell shielding the factory. "This… is a new weapon the resistance is using to terrorize my city. It's been plaguing me for a year now. I want it found and destroyed. Understood?"

Sleet nodded as he grinned viciously, enjoying the challenge before him. "It would be our great pleasure sir. Consider it caught and destroyed." His front canines caught the light briefly as he started planning how to capture this weapon.

After an hour of canceling their other contracts and referring the clients to comparable service, Sleet watched the footage with wonderment. "Sweet Mother Leto…" He cursed. "How, on this good green earth, could anything be that fast? According to the analyzer, it reached over four thousand kilometers per hour! And that's when it was slow enough that the analyzer could clock it. I think it could be faster than the speed of light."

Dingo whistled and pointed. "But it does slow down just a mite when it hits that red shell there… Can you take a screenshot?"

Sleet nodded. "You're right for once." He clicked his hotkeys for the screenshot. "Enlarge…" He said to the computer making the image grow several times. He repeated the procedure a few times before he was able to isolate the image. "It's definitely not mechanical. It has a carbon-based signature, so it's organic." Finally, the image became clear and Sleet was able to run a comparison on various animals in the database. The screen dinged when the appropriate match was found.

Robotnik reentered the room just in time to see the results. "It's a hedgehog! A blue hedgehog!"

* * *

Chapter 1

For the last year, Robotnik had been abnormally busy. The resistance was becoming bolder. He heard the rumors they said about him. They would have been amusing if not for the damage being done to his city and to his people. Thanks to those rumors, he couldn't go about his city without the people looking at him in fear. Moreover, they were terrified of coming to him for help if it was needed. Those who believed him were simply harassed by members of the resistance until they either capitulated or at least couldn't coming to him. He found it ironic. The resistance claimed he was the villain yet he never asked the people to fight for him as the resistance did. He also did not try to command people to alter their opinions.

Then a year ago, the resistance started using a mysterious new weapon. It was faster than the speed of sound and he had the data to prove it. It was bombing his new factories, one by one. Thankfully, no one had yet been hurt but he knew it was only a matter of time unless he could find this weapon.

He watched the video footage from earlier in the day. He had spent months developing that force field yet the Blue Bullet tore through it like a knife through melted butter. "Damn… what are you? How can I stop you?" His head popped up as two figures were led inside his command center. "Ahh, you must be the bounty hunters. I hear you are the best in your field."

A gray arctic wolf wearing shiny, crimson full body armor with a black suit underneath, bowed lowed. "Lobo Brothers Bounty Hunters, Incorporated, at your service my liege. I am Sleet Lobo and this is my brother, Dingo." He jabbed his orange eight-foot, muscle-bound brother in the stomach to indicate he should bow as well. "It is a great honor to be invited to serve you."

Robotnik nodded. "Thank you for coming. I have a bit of a problem. Before we continue, I need you to swear to my service. I want an exclusive contract and you'll work for me alone."

The wolf bit his lip. "You humble us with your offer, Great Lord Robotnik, but unfortunately, we are independent contractors and we have other clients…"

"If you cannot swear to my service then I shall have to find someone else. You can keep working as you are and get paid job to job or you could become salaried easily making twice what you are currently making, have medical benefits and job security." Robotnik explained. "And I would also throw in maintenance on your brother's prosthesis." He indicated Dingo's roboticized leg.

Sleet considered it if only for the last part. He remembered when his brother lost the leg after a bail dodger had shot him with an explosive round. He was fortunate to keep his life. Maintaining that leg was expensive and ate a good portion of their profits. "I suppose… it could be time for a change…" The guaranteed income was hard to turn down as well. "What's the job?"

Robotnik nodded, satisfied that he'd convinced them, and turned to the computer. He gestured to the screen as an illuminated blue ball sped towards the golden shell shielding the factory. "This… is a new weapon the resistance is using to terrorize my city. It's been plaguing me for a year now. I want it found and destroyed. Understood?"

Sleet nodded as he grinned viciously, enjoying the challenge before him. "It would be our great pleasure sir. Consider it caught and destroyed." His front canines caught the light briefly as he started planning how to capture this weapon.

After an hour of canceling their other contracts and referring the clients to comparable service, Sleet watched the footage with wonderment. "Sweet Mother Leto…" He cursed. "How, on this good green earth, could anything be that fast? According to the analyzer, it reached over four thousand kilometers per hour! And that's when it was slow enough that the analyzer could clock it. I think it could be faster than the speed of light."

Dingo whistled and pointed. "But it does slow down just a mite when it hits that red shell there… Can you take a screenshot?"

Sleet nodded. "You're right for once." He clicked his hotkeys for the screenshot. "Enlarge…" He said to the computer making the image grow several times. He repeated the procedure a few times before he was able to isolate the image. "It's definitely not mechanical. It has a carbon-based signature, so it's organic." Finally, the image became clear and Sleet was able to run a comparison on various animals in the database. The screen dinged when the appropriate match was found.

Robotnik reentered the room just in time to see the results. "It's a hedgehog! A blue hedgehog!"

* * *

Sonic returned home to the hideout that he lived with his uncle just as it began to storm. He couldn't tell Sonia about the Freedom Fighters with that Robotnik flunky there. He had found his brother and sister but he wasn't able to bring them home. He wondered if he should tell his uncle about them. He would want to know about them and bring them home to the Freedom Fighters. The Oracle had also said he needed to find them if they were to stop Robotnik. He needed to tell his uncle.

However, when he arrived, the door was off its hinges and his uncle was nowhere to be seen.

"Uncle Chuck…?" Without thinking twice, he raced out of the hideout. He slowed down just enough that he could look at the address on the napkin that Sonia gave him.

* * *

Manic returned to his sewer home with a vigor he hadn't had in a long time. "Dad! I'm home! You won't believe what I found!"

Ferrell smiled at Manic. He often worried when Manic was out of his sight. He knew he would need to stop that. Manic was nearly eighteen. He wouldn't always be able to protect the boy. "Tell me what you found my boy." He caught the young hedgehog as he leapt up to get on his shoulders.

Manic told him all about Sonia and Sonic and their meeting at the club. "I can't believe that I have a brother and a sister. And Sonia said we should go to dinner tomorrow, and that Lady Wyndemere might give us a home. So we don't have to live in a sewer anymore and we won't have to steal to survive. Bartleby said he has a job for you if you want it."

Ferrell couldn't help looking around at the sewer. "Well, if she does then we should say yes. If only so you can get to know your sister." He was surprised that his son had siblings since Manic was found alone but he would love them as his own as he loved Manic. Especially if it meant his son could have a better life than this one.

* * *

Bartleby sat with his fiance, their hands entwined lovingly while Lady Wyndemere served them both an evening tea. She was eager to hear Sonia's exciting news. She smiled with surprise to learn about her triplets. She hadn't seen Sonia this excited since she had gotten engaged.

Virginia giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm and nodded. "Well, of course, they can have a home here. It'll be nice to have a houseful for once." She looked outside as a crack of lightning flashed followed by thunder.

The doorbell rang and a servant went to answer it. "I wonder who that could be at this time of night?" Sonia asked curiously.

Bartleby nodded, squeezing her hand. With the rebels constantly harassing people, it was always jarring when there was an unexpected visitor.

The servant could be heard gasping as she opened the door. "Oh my goodness… Come in, come in, please…" The lovers shared a look of confusion as a soaked Sonic was led to the parlor. "Milady, this gentleman asks to see Lady Hedgehog."

Sonia covered her mouth as they saw Sonic enter. "Oh my gosh! Sonic! What happened?" She went to her brother. "Are you alright."

"Uncle Chuck… he… I think he's been arrested..." He told Sonia about the encounter with his uncle. "I didn't tell you earlier but I'm a Freedom Fighter. Mother is supposed to be queen. Our mother. Robotnik kicked her off the throne." He grabbed his head, shaking it slightly.

Lady Wyndemere shook her head sadly. "It's okay…" She stroked his spikes soothingly. "You're safe now, young man. You're safe." She hugged him comfortingly, as she would hold Sonia when she had a nightmare.

Bartleby picked up his phone and dialed. "Yes, Uncle, sorry to bother you so late. I know you just arrested a member of the resistance… Yes, Sir Charles. Don't roboticize him yet. Trust me, don't. His young nephew is here and beside himself because you arrested his caregiver. Sir Charles has him brainwashed. Don't roboticize him yet because it'll only make it worse."

"Fine, Boy, What would you have me do with this terrorist?"

* * *

Sonic felt insides fill with ice water as Robotnik arrived with his two goons. He looked at Sonia. "You betrayed me to Robotnik? Why? You're my sister!"

Sonia shook her head while Lady Wyndemere fought to keep the boy still, calmingly stroking his spikes. "No, Sonic. I haven't betrayed you. He's not going to hurt you."

Robotnik shook his head. "No, don't… You need to be careful with cases like this. The things he must have witnessed that night."

Sonic trembled. "You… you attacked my home… you arrested my parents and roboticized them! You would have done the same to me! Uncle Chuck told me that my parents instructed me to go to him when you arrived."

The old man nodded silently as he heard the lad's story. His Uncle Chuck told him… He looked at Sleet. "Is this the hedgehog from that video?"

Sleet looked at the hedgehog who was trembling with absolute terror and trauma. Nodding only just slightly, "No, sire, that is not the hedgehog we are looking for…"

Robotnik prided himself on his choice of bounty hunters. Sleet was no dummy. "No, but perhaps his Uncle Chuck. Aside from him being visibly older, they are identical." He looked at Sonic. "I'm not going to arrest you. I'm here to discuss the situation." He looked to Virginia. "How would you like to handle this?"

The Baroness petted Sonic's spikes. "I believe, sir, that in this situation, mercy is the correct course of action. Order Sir Charles to disband the resistance that troubles you and give him parole. Released on the condition that he and Sonic will reside here, in my care. Sir Charles won't be allowed to leave until he has paid his debt to society but young Sonic won't have to lose his caregiver. And he can go to school." She stroked the velvet fur.

Robotnik hated the idea of letting Sir Charles go under any conditions. He whispered harshly. "And let him get away with his crimes?"

"Trust me, Julian, you can only gain with this course of action." She said logically.

Bartleby nodded. "I'll pay his bond, sir." He whispered. "If he steps out of line again, he'll be roboticized."

The old man heaved a great sigh of exasperation. "Fine! You win! Sleet, bring the bastard in!" He ordered in a voice loud enough to make Sonic jump.

"He's not a bastard! You are!" Sonic shouted only for Wyndermere to tap his nose gently yet sharply.

"Language." She ordered, knowing Robotnik wouldn't take the insult personally. He was the product of his rearing. However, she knew that would only go so far.

A few moments later, Uncle Chuck was escorted inside. Sonic jumped from the sofa and dashed to his side. "Uncle Chuck! You're alright?"

Sir Charles hugged his nephew but glared at Robotnik. "What are you playing at?"

Lady Wyndermere stepped forward and introduced herself. "My daughter is Sonia. Sonic's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you. We were just discussing matters. Please, come sit." She urged the old knight. "You must be hungry, or perhaps thirsty?" She went to the liquor cabinet.

Chuck eyed her but nodded. "I won't say no to a shot of scotch but I'm afraid I'm confused. I thought I was arrested for being the leader of the resistance."

"You were but my nephew spoke on your behalf," Robotnik said as he was offered a snifter of brandy. "Your nephew ran into him earlier today. You are to be offered leniency. House arrest for a minimum of two years, to be served here. Sonic will stay here as well and attend school."

Chuck considered his options. His eyes darted around the room. He recognized the princess, her mother shining in her eyes. "Sonic… he will be safe? I promised his parents that I would protect him. Both them and his true mother."

"You agree to this… and… you tell the resistance to cease and desist their attacks on my people, and this mercy is yours for the taking." He lowered his voice to a dangerous pitch. "Or you can refuse and your nephew can see you for the coward you are. Aleena… will never be queen again…"

Charles growled. "Who needs Aleena…" He lowered his head. "Very well, Robotnik. You win. I will surrender."

Lady Wyndermere went to where Sonia and Bartleby were trying to keep Sonic calm. "Everything is going to be fine. You and your uncle are going to live here with Sonia and me. You'll start school on Monday." She stroked his fur and hugged him gently.

Sonic looked over at his uncle then to her. "He's not going to roboticize us? Really?"

Lady Wyndermere looked to Robotnik for that answer. "No, boy. Your uncle escapes Lady Justice today. But this is his last chance." He turned and stomped towards the door. "Bartleby, it is getting late. I will see you safely home. Say goodnight."

Bartleby chuckled as he kissed his fiance. "I'll see you tomorrow, my darling. Welcome home Sonic." He said as he joined his uncle.

Sonia smiled as she bid farewell to her prince and watched him leave. She turned slowly back and smiled at Sir Charles. "It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Sonia Wyndermere. I guess you're my uncle too."

He nodded suspiciously. "Yes, I suppose I am. You look so much like your mother."

AN: Sonic is now safe with his brother and sister, under the care of Lady Wyndemere. Will he be able to heal from his uncle's conditioning? Will Sir Charles allow Sonic to remain in Robotnik's grasp? What is the deal with Aleena? Review, Favorite and Follow to find out. Please review especially.


	3. Chapter 3

Dresden Estates

Chapter 2

At Sonic's request, he and Sir Charles were given a room to share the first night. Lady Wyndermere made it clear, however, that he would need to sleep in a room by himself eventually. "Sorry about this Uncle Chuck. You were caught because you went to get a doctor for me…" Sonic said as he settled into the twin bed on his side of the room.

Sir Charles smiled at his nephew. "No, Sonny-boy, you did well. You got us within inches of victory." He said. "I'm very proud of you. Soon, Robotnik will be defeated and our people will be free once more."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah… I guess… Uncle Chuck, what if we don't need to defeat him?" He asked. "I mean, sis is engaged to his heir. It almost seems as though we've already won."

Chuck nodded. "That's what I'm talking about. I was unaware that your sister had such a rapport with his royal roundness." He settled into his bed. "Things are looking up for us, Sonny.

* * *

Dingo stood just outside Sonia's door, passively listening to her talking to her best friend over the telephone, having been assigned to guard her since their original job was done. She was so pretty and she spoke with such confidence and wisdom.

* * *

The next day, Sonic explored the fancy manor. It was enormous in comparison with their safehouse. With two floors and two wings. He and his uncle were in the eastern wing. Paintings of former barons and baronesses adorned the wall. One corridor held paintings and photographs of Sonia's growing up. He laughed when he saw a photograph of a small Sonia sitting on Robotnik's back with Bartleby in a playroom. A painting of her in a blue gown at around six or seven years of age was beside that one. He examined each image, feeling pride when he saw her high school diploma and a bachelor's degree on the wall.

"Ahhh, Lady Sonia, you are a vision of loveliness…" He heard a voice as he neared an open room. He saw a middle-aged woman of the otter family placing pins into a long, white gown.

"Oh wow! Sonia, you look great!" He said, announcing his presence. "Is that your wedding dress?" He asked as he looked it over.

Sonia giggled and shook her head. "Mauve, this is my brother, Sonic. I met him yesterday. No, Sonic, this is my presentation gown. Next Friday is the annual presentation of all of the newly eligible young ladies, to signify that they are now ready to enter the dating scene."

Sonic nodded. "But I thought you and Bartleby were already engaged. So, you're not really entering the dating scene.:

Sonia smiled as she looked at the ring around her finger. "It happens this way sometimes. Technically, we're not really engaged yet. He has to formally ask me in front of the whole court," she giggled. "It's a tradition."

The blue hedgehog walked around her. "Well, you look great."

Sonia nodded. "Manic should be here soon so I won't be too much longer here. We can check the cotillion gown tomorrow. Thank you." She slipped Mauve a small wad of bills and climbed down. She went behind the dressing curtain and got into her red tank top and purple skirt. "So, what do you think so far?"

Sonic thought about it. "It's a big house. I've just been exploring. Uncle Chuck isn't allowed to leave his room for a while…" He scratched his head, explaining why he was not there. "Look, you should know… You and Manic both need to know. Can we talk together, alone, at some point? Just the three of us?"

"Of course we can, Sonic. Tomorrow morning, I'll take you and Manic horseback riding and we can talk." She promised him. She looked over to the door as Lady Wyndermere came in.

"Ahhh, Sonic, here you are dear. I have a guest here to see you." The baroness smiled at the boy.

* * *

Downstairs, in the sitting room, an old alligator with thick, green scales sat in a long dark robe. He held a notebook in his arm and a pair of thick glasses sat on his long green nose. "Hello, young man. I am Professor Hogan, the headmaster of the Robotopolis High School, District two. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sonic sat nervously across from the headmaster. "It's good to meet you too…" He said while Virginia served them tea. He was impressed that she didn't have a servant to do it. "You're really going to let me go to school?" He asked.

"Yes, dear, of course. Have you ever been to school?" She asked him curiously.

"No, ma'am. Uncle Chuck couldn't send me because he was afraid that Robotnik would find me." He explained. "And he couldn't afford it anyway."

The headmaster nodded. "Well, we will simply need to do some tests so that we can get you up to speed. Is there any subject that interests you particularly?"

Sonic considered it. "Is running a subject? I'm really fast. Uncle Chuck helped me train my speed."

"So, physical education is a good course for you. Track and Field with Professor Khan." The gator made a notation in his notebook. "What about mathematics and reading?"

Sonic thought. "Uncle taught me how to read and write. And basic math. But that was it. Addition, subtraction, division, and multiplication." Another note went into the book.

"I know people older than you who struggle with both of those. Not to worry. You seem very bright to me. I think you'll catch up with your sister or at least with Bartleby in no time. Remedial mathematics. Tell me, what is your favorite book?"

"That's easy, the Mobius Almanac of Records. Did you know that a guy named Geoffrey Frinkle ate 89 chili dogs in ten minutes on July 15th, 2880? I'm going to beat that record someday." Sonic promised, making both of them laugh.

Lady Wyndermere patted his head. "Do you like chili dogs, Sonic?" She asked. When he nodded emphatically, she smiled. "I'll make sure we add them to the menu for future dinners. Mrs. Nichols and her assistant cook, Christa are always looking for new things to try." She was so nice, Sonic couldn't help thinking of his ma. He missed her. He missed this. He wanted a mother again.

"It is time for you to find your mother, Sonic…" The Oracle's voice echoed in his voice and he remembered. He had a mother out there. Waiting for him to find her. He was being disloyal. Carefully, he pulled away, his chest heavy as he saw her eyes.

"Well, so we have an action plan…" The headmaster pulled out a patch and offered it to him. On the patch was the symbol of a hammer and anvil. "For your backpack. All new students get one. You'll get your uniform on Monday."

Sonic stuck out his tongue. "A uniform? Blech…" Again, the adults laughed as the doorbell rang.

Lady Wyndermere smiled. "That's probably your brother…" She didn't need to say anything else. Sonic took off like a shot towards the door. "Thank you for coming Headmaster. You'll be able to meet with Manic on Monday before class."

He nodded. "I look forward to it, Lady Wyndermere. The more bright, young minds there are to cultivate, the better. I wonder how he'll react when he gets to science class."

* * *

Everyone sat together around the dining room table that was set for ten although there were only six of them there. Ferrell looked at Manic as he enjoyed the ample feast before them. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner. I had no idea that Manic had siblings. He was found all alone. Left outside a small home."

Lady Wyndermere nodded as she looked down to where Sonia was talking with her brothers and Bartleby. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Palmetto. Sonia told me about your unfortunate circumstances. I've already prepared rooms for each of you."

Ferrell nodded. "Anything you feel like giving, I'm not proud. We, thieves, have our own place in this world but it's not a place that I really want Manic. I want him to have a real chance. An education. I don't care about myself, only him."

She giggled. "That's as it should be. I want to give this to you. A home and a path out of that life for both of you. And I've already arranged for his education. They start on Monday."

* * *

In his bedroom, with Sleet outside, Charles knew he had to get a message to his contact on the inside. He was not going to let this chance slip through his fingers. Robotropolis would be within his control again. He would not be denied.

AN: What does Uncle Chuck have planned? How will Sonic and Manic fare in their first days at school? I'm not showing much of Dingo and Sleet yet because I haven't yet figured out a real place for them in the story. I want them there because they could be useful but I just don't know where. I can't put Sleet with Manic yet. Manic is still a minor. and Sleet is an adult.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Part 1

Sonic and Manic both got to try on their uniforms at the same time when Lady Wyndermere escorted them to school. Sonic was confused when Sonia joined them in her own red blazer and pleated red skirt. White tights were finished off by a pair of black loafers

"You still go to school, Sonia? I thought you graduated from college already?" He asked.

Sonia laughed. "Yes, but I'm under eighteen. So I just take higher classes. I'm aiming for my master's degree in robotics and computer programming."

Manic chuckled. "Sounds like you wanna take over for Robotnik."

She shrugged. "Well, yes, that is the idea. Someday. So when he's ready to retire he can rest assured that his work will continue."

Lady Wyndermere as she looked at Sonic. He looked so uncomfortable in his new uniform. "Is it too small?" She drew near and looked it over. "My, but you do look handsome."

Sonic nodded. "Not too small. I'm just not used to it. And these shoes are tight. We don't wear clothes in the resistance…"

Lady Wyndermere examined the crushed red velvet blazer and dress shirt. "You'll grow accustomed. Stand back with your brother." She encouraged as she pulled out a camera. "Sonia, dear, get in the frame. You and your brothers going to school." So that explained all the photographs on the wall of Sonia's wing.

"I wish Uncle Chuck could have come…" He said. "Like Ferrell did for Manic."

The roach smiled at them, though he couldn't help focusing on his son. "I never thought I'd be able to send you to school. I'm just so proud… to see you in that uniform."

Lady Wyndermere patted Sonic's head. What she didn't say was she had offered Charles a chance to join them but the man had no respect for the school. I do not want him going to that indoctrination center. What a stubborn curmudgeon. "Dr. Robotnik just didn't feel it the right time yet. He is on punishment after all. But I'll make sure he gets to see these photographs." She couldn't bear to tell him that he had chosen not to be here.

"It's not fair that he's being punished for fighting tyranny. To save us all from a tyrannical monster!" He felt her hand sit upon his cheek.

"Now, Sonic, you are entitled to your own opinions. However, you are basing your judgment on what one person has told you. I'm not going to tell you to not speak your mind but I will urge you to get to know Robotnik before you decide how you feel about him." Lady Wyndemere told him as she stroked his spikes. "Now, class will be starting soon. Sonia will be your guide today, so stay with her."

Ferrell smiled at Manic. "We'll be here to pick you up after school. Have a good first day, lad." He laughed when Manic leaped up to hug him. "First day of school…" He let the boy down as he left with Sonia and Sonic. "Thank you, milady. I can't say that enough. I'm so happy…"

She nodded. "Please, call me Ginny. They'll be okay. It'll be a little intimidating but they'll like it. Today'll be the hardest day. New school, new people…"

Sonia led Sonic and Manic to homeroom. "This is where we start the day and you'll get your class schedules here." She led them inside. "I have to go to my homeroom but I'll be back when homeroom is done." She promised.

Sonic and Manic regarded each other nervously. Manic shrugged. "I guess we just sit down…" They sat at two empty desks.

"Hello, you must be new." A bouncy pubescent buck said excitedly. "My name is Fawn, welcome to Robotropolis High District 2 or Central depending on who you ask. It goes by both."

Manic nodded. "Thanks. We're both very nervous. It's our first day. I'm Manic and this is Sonic. So, what happens here? We've never been to any school before."

"Well, in a few minutes the bell will ring and we'll stand for the Robotropolis Anthem. The teacher will enter and while we are standing, he'll make sure everyone is here. We'll then have the next half hour to catch up on any homework we might not have finished the night before or study for any tests." Fawn explained.

Suddenly a large shadow loomed over them and Fawn went quiet. "Hey, Duke…" He said with a tremble.

"Hey loser, did you get my homework done?" He demanded harshly. Manic and Sonic both frowned as the buck dug out a folder. "Good, you survive another day…" He took the folder and went to the back of the class.

Sonic looked at him. "He makes you do his homework? And he gets away with it? Why don't you do something about it?"

Fawn shrugged. "Eh, it's no big deal. He's the one who'll be worse off in the long run. I can't take the tests for him." He said with an almost sadistic smile.

The speaker began chiming as the clock struck 8 o'clock. A bugle played a bright tune over the intercom as the door opened. Sonic felt his stomach hit the floor hard when Robotnik walked in with Bartleby behind him, carrying his briefcase loyally. "You're the homeroom teacher?" He couldn't resist. He blushed and slinked into his chair as everyone laughed at him, except Manic.

"I am, as well as the science and shop teacher, but you mustn't speak during the anthem. Besides, you'll make me lose count." The old man quipped as he counted out the students in their seats. The song came to an end as he finished counting. "Now, everyone, you can see that we have two new students. Sonic and Manic Hedgehog. Sonia Hedgehog is their sister. You will make sure they feel welcome." He handed them each a form. "You will choose your classes today. The options are on the form. Choose eight. Four core classes, and four vocational classes."

Sonic trembled, his fur and spikes standing straight up, and Manic touched his shoulder. "Look, bro, they have extreme sports in the physical education category." He said, attempting to draw his brother from his fears.

Sonic looked down on the form, intent on choosing his classes. However, as he looked over the form, his stomach filled with ice again. "Um… there's so many… classes… I don't know what to pick… it's… it's… I don't know…"

Bartleby pulled a chair up. "Sonic, are you alright? If you need help, you can ask." He encouraged him.

Sonic shook his head and looked around. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. He couldn't go to school. He couldn't stay here. Before anyone knew what to do, a blue puff of smoke choked them. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. Robotnik cursed for the class to hear. "Damn, Bartleby, go find him. He can't get far." He was thankful the school locked the doors during class time.

AN: Where did Sonic go? Will they be able to find him? Will he be able to survive high school?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 Part 2

Bartleby ran after Sonic, hearing him bang around the corridors as he tried to find an open door. He eventually found him in the main lobby, attempting desperately to get out. The blue hedgehog was shaking violently. This phobia was in deep. "The doors are kept locked during class time so that no one can get in to threaten the students." He explained as he approached Sonic carefully.

Sonic turned on him, his eyes were as big as dinner plates. "I can't do this. I can't stay here. I can't do this. Not with him."

Bartleby sighed. "You're frightened, I understand that. Come with me, let's go sit and talk." He saw the boy was hesitant. "You're going to be my brother-in-law, in a couple of years. Come and talk with me. It'll just be us. We'll go to the cafeteria. They have chili dogs…"

Sonic couldn't resist the temptation of chili dogs and allowed Bartleby to lead him to the cafeteria which looked more like a food court at a mall. "I'm sorry. I just can't let myself be near him."

The mink offered him a large platter of chili dogs and they sat down. "I know you're scared of him. You've been told terrible things. Sonic, very few of those terrible things are true. I know you don't believe me. But, you didn't know he was a teacher, so you know you haven't been told everything."

Sonic ate mechanically, if only for something to do. "Uncle Chuck told me what he did. He killed my father. Then he tried to kill my mother and me. My mother had to abandon me with a woodcutter and Robotnik roboticized them to get to me. I was only to survive because my ma and pa told me to run to Uncle Chuck and I listened. Over the last twenty years, he's raided whole sectors and villagers, looking for insurgents and rebels, or anyone who remote disagreed with him."

Bartleby listened as Sonic told him all of the things his godfather had done. "Your uncle told you about those attacks, I assume. Did you witness any of them?" He asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No, I was just a kid. Uncle Chuck kept me hidden. He only took me outside when we needed to train my speed."

"Then you never actually saw Robotnik committing these attacks?" He asked. "I will investigate these claims. But Sonic, I ask you to keep an open mind. I ask you to give him a chance. Your uncle has made grave accusations against him and you have no reason to disbelieve him as he is your uncle and you trust him. But Robotnik is my uncle and I trust him. Moreover, I am his heir. You are safe because I would not let him harm you any more than I would let him harm Sonia or Lady Wyndermere. If these accusations are true, then I will handle it. But I do not believe that they are and until I've had the chance to investigate, I beg you to give him a chance to at least be your teacher."

Sonic considered the request and the concessions Bartleby was willing to offer in return. He looked into Bartleby's eyes, looking for something. He must have found it because he nodded. "If you look into it, then I'll give him a chance, let's go back to class." He offered his hand in friendship.

The blue hedgehog hesitated again. "I can't… not because of him… I didn't go to school when I was a kid." He hoped Bartleby would understand. "Everyone will laugh at me like they did earlier."

Bartleby nodded. "Your uncle didn't teach you how to read, did he?" It was a statement. "Don't worry, I can teach you. And they don't need to know. No one has to know, other than Uncle. And no, there's no negotiation there. He's one of your teachers, he needs to know you need help. And he won't laugh at you."

The class switch bell rang and they heard footsteps. "Come on, we're running behind. I'll ask him to let you and I have a day of tutoring." He led Sonic back to the classroom. Manic was still there, looking worried but Robotnik wouldn't let him leave.

Robotnik sighed with relief. "Good, you found him."

Bartleby nodded and drew near, whispering something in the old man's ear. Robotnik's head snapped and his gaze, if Sonic didn't know better, was almost pitying. "Let me take him to the library, Uncle. You're not doing anything serious in your classes today to need an aide and he's too embarrassed to do this in front of a group of strangers."

"It is for his uncle to be embarrassed." He looked to Manic. "Very well, Bartleby. You may tutor them in the library today. Sonic needs to select his courses and their new teachers will need time to prepare for them."

Sonic looked at his brother as he joined them. "Are you okay, Sonic?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Manic. What classes did you pick?" He asked, determined not to discuss why he ran.

* * *

A short time later, Charles Hedgehog was reading a book that was supplied to him for another day of captivity. When Lady Wyndermere asked him to accompany them to Sonic's first day at school, he found it laughable. He didn't want these people to lead his nephew away from their noble cause. It was best that Sonic's knowledge be only what he told him. He looked up as a tapping came at the window. He went and found a bird just outside, a scroll tied to its leg. He read the scroll and smiled. Things were going well. Friday was the debutante ball but apparently, Robotnik was planning to formally crown Bartleby as his heir at last. Everyone knew he was the heir but it had yet to be made official. And his contact in the palace would help him make sure it never became official.

AN: What is Uncle Chuck planning? Who is his contact in the palace? Will Bartleby's investigation of Sonic's accusations prove fruitful?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 Part 1

Manic was amazed at all of the books in the library, poring through the volumes available to choose from while Bartleby focused on his brother. He selected a book and sat to read.

Sonic groaned as he looked at the letters in the book. He just couldn't stand how far behind he was. He wanted to read. He wanted to know what these symbols were and what they said. His uncle had read the morning papers to him but nothing more. Always the most horrible things and sometimes the funny pages. He liked the pictures. "I'll never understand this. Isn't it too late? I'm already so far behind. What's the point?"

Bartleby nodded understandingly. "It's never too late to learn to read. You will learn. Anyone can learn how to read at any point in time." He looked up as Robotnik joined them.

"So how goes the lesson?" He asked. He saw the blue hedgehog freeze up. "Why didn't your uncle teach you to read?"

Sonic shrugged. "We didn't have any books… and he was too busy."

Robotnik nodded. "He was willing to steal so much but he couldn't steal a book to teach you to read? And I see your brother knows how to read. Is that…" His eyes went wide. "Hamlet?"

Manic bit his lip. "I hope that's alright… Ferrell stole all kinds of books. He wanted me to know." He saw Sonic's face fall. "Sonic, no one is mad at you for not learning to read. There's no shame."

Robotnik agreed. "The only one who should be ashamed of this is Sir Charles." He needed the boy to get what they were trying to say.

Sonic looked at him. "Yeah well, having to continually move from place to place so you couldn't find us, that took up a lot of time. Then of course missions. He just didn't have the time to teach me okay? It doesn't mean anything other than he was busy."

"Of course," Bartleby said before Robotnik could respond. "He was busy. Uncle was busy a lot too when we were little. But you know, he made time for time. He taught me how to read and I'm one of the few aristocrats who can change his own tire." He laughed. Sonic couldn't help the chuckle. "You can do this Sonic. Whatever reasons your uncle had for not teaching you are his own and it's being rectified now. That means that the problem is being made right."

Sonic nodded. "My uncle did read to me, growing up. Papers and he was able to get one book for me. The Mobian Book of Records. He just didn't get the chance to teach me himself. He wanted to. What adult wants to read to his kid until he's sixteen?" He looked at the book.

"When did he stop reading to you?" Someone asked, he couldn't tell who, as he was lost in his thoughts.

Sonic felt his memories. "Ten… he said I was too old… That he needed to start loosening the apron strings… He still read me the paper every morning but nothing more..." He frowned.

"Hey, guys." Sonia's voice cut into the conversation and Sonic shook his head, his eyes finally realizing he was still in the library and not in the safehouse, longing for the world outside. Whoa, where did that come from?

Robotnik nodded in greeting while Bartleby leaped to his feet to kiss her. "Darling, I'm glad you got my message."

She returned the kiss and giggled. "How are you doing Sonic? I heard you had a rough first period." She sat and hugged him.

The blue hedgehog frowned. Where was his bravado from days ago? It was as if finding his sister had released this vulnerable little kid that had never grown up. "I'm fine, sis. You don't need to worry about me." He lied.

While Sonia allowed her brother's white lie about his emotional state, Robotnik pulled Bartleby away. "That bastard… Try and tell me again that I shouldn't go ahead and roboticize his ass!" He hissed. "That is classic Stockholm."

"No, you shouldn't. Because Sonic is still convinced of his innocence. If you roboticize him now, you will lose his trust forever. He needs to see the man his uncle is." Bartleby insisted. "We have him protected. I will tell Lady Wyndermere that she needs to separate them starting tonight." He watched the old man slam a hambone fist into a flattened palm. "Uncle, I know I'm right in this. Roboticizing him now would be a huge mistake that you would likely never recover from. You roboticize him now, all you do is confirm the lies that monster told him."

Robotnik sighed heavily, shaking his head. "And keeping him around only increases the chances of him hurting him again. And you. You're his biggest obstacle, not me. You are going to be the greatest king that this land has ever seen and he will do everything to make sure that doesn't happen."

Bartleby shook his head. "Maybe but sir, the risk is worth the reward. When Sonic finally sees the truth, Sir Charles will be all yours and the resistance will have no power. Not even Queen Aleena would be able to challenge your monarchy since I will be marrying her daughter. Just a little more patience and the conflict will be over."

"How can you be so sure?" The doctor queried. "We have him in custody now. Suppose he escapes."

Bartleby shrugged. "As long as Sonic is here, with us, even if he escapes, we win. We have to win Sonic's trust. Teaching him how to read will help significantly. He accused you of committing all manner of atrocities. Likely pushing the blame onto you for his own crimes."

After several moments, watching the three younger ones talking, Sonia taking a turn at helping Sonic with the task, Robotnik nodded. "Fine. I know I'm not the warmest caregiver and certainly not a fun one, but I do hope you feel that I have done right by you. That I taught you everything you needed to know and instilled you with good values."

The young mink nodded. "You were the best caregiver a kid could ask for, Uncle. I was blessed." He said, gratefully. "He won't be able to escape. Sleet is guarding him and he's on the second floor and his windows don't open but for a little bit at the top."

The bell rang indicating it was time to change classes. "I'm sure you two boys must want a chance to stretch a bit. I know I'm frankly getting too old for these chairs." Robotnik said. "Lady Sonia, why don't you take this opportunity to give them a proper tour of the school. If you would like to join them, Bartleby, you may." He gave Bartleby a gold key. "In case the hall monitor questions."

AN: The insinuation here is that Sonic was in someways abused. I know he was a good guy in canon but remember this is my version. It's called alternate universe. Read and review please. What classes do you think Sonic would like best. I'm thinking it would be ironically funny if either science or shop class was an unexpected favorite but there are a few other selections.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4 part 2

Bartleby was ashamed of the little bit of jealousy he felt when Sonia spent the tour, holding her brothers' by the arms. It was wrong for him to be jealous. It was only natural that Sonia wanted to walk closely with them. She had enough room in her heart for all of them. He watched as Manic walked over to a poster hanging on the wall.

"Hey! A school play! The Wizard of Oz, by L. Frank Baum…" He said. "Can anyone try out?"

Bartleby laughed. "Of course. You should if you want. I'll introduce you to the drama teacher and you can get a copy of the play."

Manic's eyes light up a bright amber as his medallion flashed in the light. "Awesome! Our sewer was close to a playhouse and I would sneak in. I stole a lot of their costumes and jewelry. It sold well to the ones who wanted to pretend they were more luxurious. And I would sit in the rafters and watch the performances."

"Well, you won't need to steal anymore. I'm also going to offer to help Ferrell find a better life for many of the orphans in our city." He reassured him. "If I have my way, no one will need to steal to survive." The prince looked down, ashamed that it was needed at present.

During the lunch hour, Robotnik met with Lady Wyndermere, Ferrell and the headmaster. He explained the events of the morning. He watched their facial expressions become angry when he revealed Sonic's situation.

"That's how he's kept him ignorant these last several years." Lady Wyndermere said with disgust. "Making sure he could never find out the truth. That poor boy."

Robotnik nodded sympathetically. "In other news, happier news, I want to say I'm impressed, Mr. Palmetto. Manic's education has not suffered one bit for being unable to attend formal schooling. You're a very capable teacher."

Ferrell smiled with pride. "Education is the key to success. I wanted him to learn. I didn't get to go to high school. I was homeless from my teens. When I adopted Manic, I decided he wasn't going to go through life without an education. Even if I couldn't afford to send him to school."

"I have the forms for you to formally adopt him. If you would like to fill them out tonight and have him bring them to me in the morning, I'll file them appropriately." His thoughts returned to the elder son. "Sonic's mother, Valerie Canis… her brother is…"

Lady Wyndermere smiled. "Yes, that's brilliant, Julian. I will invite him to dinner tonight. He and his daughter. Hopefully, they can breakthrough."

Bartleby and Sonia showed her brothers every class the school had to offer, including the wing for those who, like Sonia, were really in college but had to stay in high school with her peers until she was eighteen.

The shop classroom held a wide array of tools and gadgets that Sonic remembered Uncle Chuck using when building the bombs for the reactors and factories. He watched as one of the students worked on cutting a long rod of metal with a lathe.

"Do you like the lathe?" The student asked from behind the lathe. "You can try it if you want."

Sonic nodded and Bartleby brought him some safety equipment. When he took the other student's place, letting him guide him on how to run the machine, he felt himself getting into the work, using the boring head as the lathe spun the metal rod at high speeds.

The mink nodded. "Do you like doing this sort of work, Sonic?" He asked curiously. "Shop class was a favorite for me too."

Sonic nodded. "I could do this all day. It's… strangely relaxing… Watching the metal spin." He said with interest.

"I'll put you down for shop class then. Of course, you'll have several other choices to make but at least this is one that is already made." Bartleby smiled at him then to his future wife. She giggled and kissed his cheek. Her brother would be alright, with time.

AN: Abuse victims rarely understand that they're being abused. That's a trick of the abuser.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5 part 1

School ended at two and the three hedgehogs returned home. Upon entering the home, Lady Wyndermere asked Sonic to go to the living room with a smile. "Sonia and Manic, you are welcome to join him. There is a surprise and tea for everyone to go with it."

Manic nodded before running to Ferrell. "Dad!" He smiled joyfully. He jumped on the roach's shoulder.

Ferrell laughed. "I guess you enjoyed your day. Want to tell me what happened?" He asked as Manic began rambling about his first day of school and they followed the others. He heard tales of his drama class which was also his literature class, the only class he attended that day and the upcoming tryouts along with the minor tutoring that they were getting from Bartleby to help get them up to speed before throwing them to the wolves. He left out the real reason since he didn't want to betray his brother's confidence though he was certain that Robotnik would have told Lady Wyndermere.

He had to cover his ears when a shrill squeal echoed through the corridor. "Sonia!" A young woman with red hair wearing a pink dress with yellow polka dots launched herself at his sister.

Sonia cried out as she opened her arms. "Mindy!" She hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Wyndermere invited us." She gasped as she saw the blue hedgehog. "Cousin Sonic? Is that you?" The vixen asked, looking as if she might cry.

"Min-min?" He asked tentatively. "Oh my gosh… Sonia, you know her? I thought I'd never see you again." Sonic's eyes blinked up and down and his breath quickened.

Mindy nodded. "Sonia, I didn't know your brother Sonic was my lost cousin. I would have come last night if I had." Mindy wiped her eyes before hugging the blue hedgehog.

In the living room, a middle-aged fox with a gray streak in his thick red hair sat with a cup of tea. When they walked into the room, his mouth fell open. He covered his mouth. "Ginny, is this possible? I thought he was gone…"

Sonic looked at the older man that he remembered. "Uncle Phin… how… Robotnik roboticized you. That's why Uncle Chuck didn't bring me to you." He sat down on the sofa, his eyes blinking up and down as fast as his legs could run.

The fox looked at Sonia as she came in. "My sister was his mother. She married our woodcutter and they adopted him. I would go out to visit them with Mindy. But the resistance was harassing them. All they wanted was to live in peace in their woodland cottage."

Sonia looked at her troubled brother. She could see the conflict in his eyes. She sighed and sat beside him. "I'm sure Uncle Chuck didn't intentionally deceive you Sonic. Perhaps he was mistaken." She gave a logical explanation to ease his mind.

Sonic looked up at her as gratitude flooded his eyes. "Maybe… Yeah, that has to be it. He didn't lie to me. He just made a mistake." He looked at them.

Phineas nodded as he looked him over. "Your mother would be so proud of you. I miss her so much." He held out a hand. "And look at you, in the red uniform of the central district. You would have gone to school with Mindy in the fourth district. They wear blue. This almost works out better, you would have disappeared in our uniforms." He laughed.

Manic pulled his copy of The Wizard of Oz from his school bag. "Ferrell, look what they gave me at school." He showed the roach. "It's for my literature and drama class. I'm going to try out for the school play. And Mr. Crockett wants us to read the book and the script. We have to go through a chapter a week and pick out the differences between the two. They have a lot of stuff from human days."

Ferrell nodded. "Makes sense. Robotnik is a human, one of the few remaining. No doubt he was somehow able to find and preserve much from that era. This looks like a good book. Maybe we could read it together."

Manic opened it and began reading softly. "The Wizard of Oz, by L. Frank Baum. _Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles._"

Lady Wyndermere slipped out of the living room and upstairs. She nodded to Sleet as she approached her destination. "Has he behaved himself today?"

Sleet shrugged. "He hasn't tried to escape if that says anything. Bastard."

She nodded as she entered the room. "Sonic had a good first day. I thought you'd like a report on his first day. Maybe to see a photograph of him in his uniform." She offered the old hedgehog a copy of the photo she took earlier. Charles turned his head and she pressed. "You act like the victim, Sir Charles, but you forget that I know the truth. I know your crimes but Sonic doesn't have to. Those who exalt themselves will be humbled. It is inevitable." She left the room, leaving the photograph on the bed. If he cared for the boy at all, he would want it.

She went back downstairs and watched the reunion before turning her eyes to Manic and Ferrell. Manic had fallen asleep with his book open. She giggled. "It must have been a tiring first day. Sonic, I got your room ready for you if you would like a nap as well."

Sonic shook his head. "Sixteen-year-olds don't take naps." He yawned despite himself.

Sonia and Mindy both laughed at the assertion. "Are you kidding? I nap whenever I have the chance." Mindy said. "When you run a district, you nap or you die of exhaustion."

Everyone laughed and Sonic gave in. "I could use a rest… it was a day… I've had days in the Freedom Fighters that were less stressful." Part of him wanted to stay with his uncle, but if he did, he knew he would ask why he told him his uncle and cousin were gone. He didn't want to know that answer.

Lady Wyndermere showed him to a bedroom with a sapphire embedded in the door. The room across the hall had an emerald. "The rope by your bed will call a servant if you need anything while you nap. I don't suppose you'd like me to tuck you in…"

He looked at her with an embarrassed blush. "I'm sixteen…" He said again but he wanted it. He nodded slowly.

She smiled at him and crossed to the bed with him. She helped him into the bed which was just slightly taller than his hedgehog height. "When I'm not here to help, you have a step." She indicated the step on the corner of the bed. Gently, she tucked him into a four-poster bed. He noticed that this one had a canopy.

"That feels good. Uncle Chuck never tucked me in when I was little…" He admitted. "And I really missed my mom. He said if I helped the Freedom Fighters then… then my real mother could come home and she would tuck me in whenever I wanted her to and she would teach me to read and everything. I'm sorry I lied and said he taught me. I just didn't want you getting mad at him. Robotnik said it was his last chance." Sonic pleaded for the woman to understand.

Lady Wyndermere nodded and stroked his brow soothingly. "While I don't want you to ever lie to me again, I will let it slide this time. I know why you didn't say anything. On that far wall, you will see a small bookshelf of books. And every night, I am going to read to you from those books. You'll soon be reading for pleasure as well as your brother does." She kissed his forehead.

Sonic laid down on the pillow and closed his eyes, allowing his exhaustion to win. Hopefully, things would be clearer after a little shut-eye.

AN: WIll Sonic be able to put two and two together? Will he accept Lady Wyndermere as a new mother?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 5 part 2

Sonic found himself in the middle of what was once his home in the deep forest. He watched as a little blue hedgehog sat with a vixen wearing an emerald green gown and feathered headdress and a brawny todd with long, wild tawny hair, eating a plate of venison and fresh vegetables from the garden. He missed them so much.

"And what did you and Sonic get up to today?" Valerie giggled as she served Arthur another helping of the roast. "Eat your broccoli, my love." She said to Sonic as she kissed his head.

Arthur went through the events of the day. "Moving day is at hand." He informed her. "Your brother has offered us a place away from the growing conflict. Sir Charles has offered to help us move."

Little Sonic bounced. "Uncle Chuck said I'm really fast. I showed him how fast I could run and he said I was as fast as the speed of light."

Valerie leaned over. "You know I don't trust him. He just happens to be the former king's brother. And the resistance just happens to start harassing after we meet him."

Sonic frowned. That was right. His mother didn't like Uncle Chuck. "We need to trust someone Val. We can't do this alone and we cannot bother his royal majesty. He assures me that he can help us and keep us safe. He says after we've moved, he'll use his influence to make them leave us alone. He understands that Sonic is our primary concern." He looked towards the door as Sonic heard sounds in the distance. He stood and looked with alarm at Valerie.

Sonic only blinked once but when he did the house was suddenly engulfed in flame and he was standing over his family. His little self was sitting beside a fallen Arthur and Valerie, shaking them. "Ma, Pa… please wake up…" His little self trembled and wept, hiccupping with tears and coughing

"Come with me, Sonny-boy…" He turned his head to see his uncle standing beside him, gazing down at his little self. The man held a weapon of some kind. "It's time to find your destiny."

* * *

The green eyes opened and Sonic sat up, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What a nightmare…" His hand trembled and he put his gloves back on. He looked at the gloves. When did he start wearing them? You must always wear gloves, or you will leave fingerprints and then Robotnik might find us. Oh, that's right… His uncle had given him his first pair of gloves after his rescue from Robotnik. "A nightmare… just a nightmare… Uncle Chuck would never… He would never…"

A knock came at the door and it opened. "Cousin Sonic, Aunt Ginny asked me to come to see if you were awake. Dinner is ready. She said to say she had them make chili dogs as part of the meal."

Sonic looked at her. She would be able to confirm it but he was afraid to ask. If his dreams were memories, she would know it but he couldn't bear what it would mean. "Chili dogs? I love chili dogs?" He said, shoving the nightmare away.

"So, Sonic, I didn't get to hear about your first day. Tell me, did you find anything particular that interests you?" Lady Wyndermere asked.

He nodded and told her about the shop class and the projects they were working on. He was primarily watching and helping out in bits as possible as he learned the basics. "It's going to be a small flying contraption. And the instructions are all… Sally called them diagrams or pictures. So, it's fairly easy to pick up. And I watched some of the chemistry and biology classes in the afternoon."

Sonia smiled. "He basically followed Bartleby. I'm so glad you two are getting along." She looked at her brother.

"He's cool and he didn't make fun of me when…" He picked up a chili dog and looked at it. Suddenly, he was questioning whether he really wanted it. He ate it and found the familiar flavor bitter and spicy. He put it down.

Lady Wyndermere looked at him. "Are you alright my love?" She asked him. His eyes snapped up at her words. Tears could be seen shining in them.

He blinked and nodded. "Yeah… I… I… I just had a nightmare…" He forced himself to eat the chili dog. He couldn't say it. But then her hand covered his and he looked into her eyes; her warm, comforting eyes promising something he'd so long been without; swallowing the last bite roughly. Without warning, he leaned over and began sobbing as the truth hit him like a truck.

Lady Wyndermere hugged him close, letting him cry as she looked to Sonia. "Go call his lordship…" she said softly.

* * *

Shortly after Sonic cried all the tears he'd been storing for the last several years, Lady Wyndermere coaxed him to eat just a bit more until Robotnik arrived with Bartleby. Now they sat in the parlor with coffee and tea while the old man listened to his woeful tale.

"He killed them. They wouldn't join the resistance and he made them think… Pa trusted him… and he killed them." Sonic explained as he clutched the matronly canine-woman by her dress. He needed this now, he needed a mother's love.

Robotnik nodded sadly. "We know. His fingerprints were all over the burned down cottage. Your uncle told me that they were in danger and I tried to reach them But it was too late and you were gone. I've been searching for you this whole time."

"He said that if I did what he said then my real mother could come home and… he told me you attacked them and roboticized them. I was so little and didn't understand what was happening…" Sonic's blue fur could be seen vibrating while his body trembled violently while Sonia and Manic sat on either side of him and Lady Wyndermere, who kept her arm around him for support. "He told me Uncle Phineas and my cousin were also roboticized for trying to help them."

Phineas sighed, sipping his coffee while wishing it was scotch. "Sir Charles manipulates and uses people. He always has. Your mother and father came to me and told me that the resistance was giving them trouble. They were talking about how fast you were and how you were the only remaining heir which would entitle them to be regents once the war was won. They were promised the earth itself but they only wanted to raise their son in peace. They were unable to conceive and Sonic's arrival was such a blessing from Mother Inari. They would never squander such a gift."

Robotnik nodded and looked at Sonic. "I know this is difficult for you but you understand now why your uncle is my enemy and you understand now, that he is no hero." He looked to Lady Wyndermere and Bartleby. "Robotization would be appropriate now, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

Lady Wyndermere looked down at Sonic who looked uncertain. "But… no matter what he did… he still… he still… raised me. He fed me and gave me shoes and taught me how to use my speed. He was all I had." Even if it was in the loosest way possible...

Bartleby considered the matter. "What if we let Sir Charles try and explain himself? Give him a chance to defend his actions, either to explain why he did it or prove it wasn't him. Because though they were his prints, there's still no evidence that it was him. It sounds like he was a regular visitor… Consider there is one other who would surely prefer Sonic was in the resistance." He saw Sonic look at him with shining eyes and he vowed to protect Sonic as a big brother should. He prayed for his theory to be true.

Robotnik nodded. "Ask Sleet to bring him down." He told Dingo. However, before the jackal could do as ordered, a small explosion was heard upstairs. "No!"

Sonic snapped into action, the familiar sound awakening the soldier within and he dashed out of Lady Wyndermere's arms. He found Sleet unconscious but not grievously injured but the bedroom was destroyed and Sir Charles was gone. He went into the destroyed room and found he could still see Uncle Chuck running down the road in the distance.

A hand grabbed him before he could take off after the man. "You're not going anywhere!" Sonia said firmly as she pulled her brother into a protective embrace. Manic joined the hug.

"Uncle Chuck's gone…" He looked at the bed, the photograph that Ginny had left there was smoldering. He fell to his knees. "He couldn't even try to explain himself. Alright, you're right, I can't defend him anymore. And I'm sorry…" He looked up at Robotnik. His eyes became like steel. "I'm sorry for blaming you for his crimes. I don't know why the nobles chose you but I'm sure I'll figure it out if you'll give me the chance." He held out his hand, his head held high. The saying was true, the truth had set him free.

AN: I promised an edit and it's a special long one.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know it should be impossible for Mobius to have the Wizard of Oz a thousand or so years in the future but let's just make-believe that pets heard the stories that humans told their children and watched the movies and passed those stories down to their babies who later became mobians. I'm using it because in some ways my version of Robotnik is male Elphaba.

Chapter 6

The next day, Sonic insisted on putting on his uniform and going to school. Lady Wyndermere and his siblings assured him there was no shame in it if he would prefer to stay home but Sonic didn't really like to wallow in self-pity. While listening to the adults talk about the situation, he found his sadness changing to anger then to determination. He would be stronger for this. He would not be lied to again.

The morning classes were private tutoring with Bartleby while Manic went to beginner's algebra and Pre-Mobian History Alpha. Free of his uncle's lies, Bartleby was not surprised to see that the teen learned the letters at a fair rate. He wasn't at Sonia's level but he picked up the letters and syllables easily enough and by the time lunch came around, he was reading a beginner's novel about a white feral swan who couldn't make a sound until his father stole a trumpet for him to give him a voice and learning the order of operations.

At lunch, he sat down at the lunch table across from Fawn with a plate of the homestyle chef's pot roast. "Hey, I didn't get to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to cause trouble or anything."

Fawn lowered his voice. "Resistance?" He asked simply.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?" He asked. "He didn't tell anyone did he?"

The young buck looked down at his meal. "No, of course not. I was also one of their victims, they kidnapped me when I was eight years old. Up until about a year or so ago. They were getting ready to take me to Sanctuary when Robotnik's forces raided the safehouse. That's why you're in our homeroom."

The blue hedgehog ate his stew quietly. "I'm sorry… so everyone in that classroom was… Wait… Sanctuary, that's right. The kids in Sanctuary. They're victims too… Aren't they?"

Fawn bit his lip. "At least some. There are a few who are the kids of their commanders." He ate his lunch until Duke came over and took the bowl of chocolate pudding.

Sonic's head snapped up. "Hey! That's not yours. Give it back to him."

Duke growled at him. "What are you gonna do about it?" He asked snidely.

Sonic was about to show him when Fawn stopped him. "Don't, it's okay. It's just a cup of pudding. I'll go buy another one, they're only fifty cents." He got up and went to do so.

Sonic watched the bully stomp off and sighed. That jerk was bullying his friend and his friend seemed to be just fine with that. "What class do you have next?" He asked as he changed the subject.

"Physics class, we're studying Faraday's Law and how it relates to Lenz's Law…" Fawn began rattling a lecture of science but while Sonic found it interesting, he couldn't quite understand. So he simply sat and nodded at appropriate times while he ate until at last the bell rang. Bartleby arrived to walk with him, to help him with the harder words in his classes (though the official word was that he was Sonic's guide this week while Sonia was Manic's).

* * *

Manic sat, his eyes glued to a television in the middle of the room. A young human woman holding a feral Yorkshire terrier was skipping down a brick road that was all yellow. In the cornrows that stood at the peak of a fork in the road, a scarecrow hung. After several minutes, the girl discovered the scarecrow could talk but…

"How can you talk if you don't have a brain?" She asked.

The scarecrow shrugged. "I don't know but some folks without brains do an awful lot of talking." Manic laughed out loud at the line. It was so true.

As the movie played, he and the rest of the students were tasked with taking notes on key points in the film, making note of the actors' lines and the expressions they portrayed. The teacher finally pushed paused as the characters approached the Emerald City. "Now, can anyone recall what each of our protagonists wants from the Wizard and why?"

Several hands shot up but the teacher, Miss. Polly pointed at the green hedgehog at the front of the class. "The Scarecrow wants a brain because his head is all straw and he wants to be intelligent." He said eagerly.

Miss. Polly smiled. "Very good, Mr. Hedgehog. Fenrir?" She asked a gray wolf in the back of the room. The questions had Manic eager to read more of the book later that night.

* * *

In chemistry class, Sonic wore a white coat over his uniform and a pair of goggles. Bartleby was dressed similarly. They weren't actually near the equipment that the teacher was working with but a safe distance away. The gear was just an added precaution.

With a pair of tweezers, she held a small piece of metal over a two-hundred and fifty-milligram low-form beaker. "Now, when we drop the sodium into the water, the water begins to fizz and bubble and because we added a phenolphthalein indicator to the water, the reaction is accompanied by a bright pink trail." She laughed. "This is called an exothermic reaction." She picked up a marker and wrote on the whiteboard, 2 Na + 2 H2O → 2 Na+ + 2 OH- + H2(g).

Bartleby watched the young hedgehog focused on the lesson. He could see the pink from the beaker reflecting in his eyes. "So… that's what happens when you put sodium in water. What do Na and H2O mean?"

The mink indicated the period table that was etched into one of the desks. "Na means Sodium. H means hydrogen and O means oxygen…" He explained. "Water is two hydrogen atoms added to one oxygen atom. When you add at least two sodium molecules to two water molecules, the reaction is…" The water bubbled and fizzed and smoked until a great pop came with a splash that made everyone except Bartleby jump.

As class ended, they hung up the coats and goggles. Sonic looked at him. "What's next? I know there's one more period."

"You'll like this. I took the liberty of talking to the track coach. I told him how fast you were and he wants to see it." Bartleby said.

* * *

Robotnik went through the emails from Sleet. He was so frustrated with himself. He should have followed his instincts to roboticize Sir Charles then and there. "Damn it!" He slammed a fist into the desk. They had to find him.

Bartleby came in with a chuckle on his expression. "Well, Uncle, everyone is doing so well. Sonic seems to be very interested in chemistry." He sat down.

"I'm glad to hear the hedgehogs are adjusting well. Where is the boy now?" He asked curiously.

Bartleby smiled. "He's with Coach. He's showing off his skills. He asked me to come to get you. He said you wanted to see it."

Robotnik stood up. "Yes, but I told him to call. I don't want you leaving that boy for even a moment." They walked quickly to the track. "The track is the only outdoor area the kids go when class is in session. I wanted to be here just in case Sir Charles tries to take advantage of that."

* * *

Sonic was on his fiftieth lap already, much to the teacher's delight, when he saw something that brought him to a crashing halt. Sir Charles was standing behind the bleachers. Sonic forced himself into standing while Uncle Chuck beckoned him over urgently.

"Sonny, quick, come here." He said. "I have to explain."

Sonic looked and saw the teacher was talking with Robotnik and Bartleby. "Uncle Chuck, what are you doing here?" He trembled as he zipped over. He could dash away if he needed to. "Why? Why, Uncle Chuck? Why did you kill them?"

Charles sighed. "I'm sorry my boy but… I was a different man in those days. Robotnik murdered your father and it drove me mad." Sonic met his eyes.

"Then you have to come turn yourself in," Sonic said plainly. His face was stern.

Chuck shook his head as they both heard voices calling his name. "I can't, boy. But I had to see you. Just for a moment. I'm sorry I was such a horrible uncle to you."

Sonic looked down. "But Uncle Chuck…" he pleaded. "Why can't you?"

"I can't explain now but I must go… You're better off with them. My… you do look so grown up in your uniform…" The old man said wistfully just for a moment before he ran off. Sonic could have caught him but he was too confused by his duplicitous Uncle.

"Sonic! Here you are!" Robotnik's voice caught his attention. "What are you doing over here?"

Sonic bit his lip. "My feet caught that mud puddle at the straightaway and I slid into the bleachers when I couldn't slow down."

"He certainly needs his speed trained, Your Lordship." Coach, a broad-muscled rhinoceros said with a chuckle.

Sonic shrugged. "I'm already trained though. My… former uncle… taught me that much." His eyebrows crooked as the two adults chortled while Bartleby came over.

"He taught you to run, that's for sure. But he hasn't taught you how to properly use your speed. So that you don't slip in mud puddles." The rhino said. "Speed is only useful if one knows when to use it and when not to. It's, honestly, a skill that is best kept as little known as possible because most of the time that level of speed won't be necessary. Save it for when it is and have the element of surprise." He explained as Sonic focused on the words.

"So, you're saying, if I can learn to… run slower then my true speed will be more useful?" He asked. "Can you teach me?"

Coach thought about it. "I think I can. To start, I want you to walk everywhere you go unless necessity dictates otherwise." He instructed the lad.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the last period. Robotnik nodded. "It is time to go home, so Bartleby will see you back to your siblings and Lady Wyndermere." He had doubts as to Sonic's story. He couldn't see a skid mark that showed any sliding. But he would allow the boy his fib for now.

AN: The plot thickens.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 7 part 1

Over the next few days, things started to settle down. Sonic didn't see anything more of his uncle. It would please him to never see the traitor again. He and Manic were surprised when Bartleby approached them on Thursday after school.

"Sonic, Manic, I was hoping if I would be able to speak with you about tomorrow's events…" Bartleby asked them. "You know tomorrow is the presentation and the debutante ball. She adores you both and I thought you might like to attend both as my guests of honor." He offered them each a gold-trimmed parchment.

Manic accepted him with a laugh. "Hey, that'll certainly be a switch. From living in the sewers to being guests of honor." He looked it over. "Are you sure? Neither of us has any experience in the ways of the court."

Bartleby nodded with a glint in his eye. "Actually, I'm hoping that by introducing a couple of fresh bloods into the mix, that court life might become less… boring. Less… monotonous."

"Well, you can count on us, Bartleby," Sonic promised.

The prince smiled. "Great. Tomorrow, you'll stand with me while we watch the parade and when the ladies are presented."

The next day was a school holiday and the city was dressed up with white streamers and ribbons all along its many roads. The parade would take place upon the two longest roads in the city.

Lady Wyndermere helped Sonia to get dressed in her long, white, lacy gown with a-line silhouette. The short train trailed the ground to just past her feet with a laced cape draped over her shoulders.

As guests of honor, Sonic and Manic were given dress coats and slacks in the deep emerald green of Dresden county. As promised, they got to watch the parade from a place of privilege, the balcony of the palace where Bartleby stood with Robotnik. From the balcony, they were able to see the majority of the parade. There were dozens upon dozens of white-dressed carriages as celebratory bells rang. White confetti and strings flew with the wind as children popped poppers as the carriages rode past. The poppers were customary favors passed out freely to the children for this parade. The poppers held, not just confetti, but candies and tiny toys. Many people turned out for the parade.

Sonia's open-carriage was in the center of the pack and she waved with gusto at the crowd. The other girls did the same. Her hair was curled and topped with a lacy bonnet. Lady Wyndermere sat beside her with a grin of absolute pride.

"I've always pictured this day…" She said as she stroked Sonia's cheek. "My little girl is no longer so little. Being your mother has been the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." She hugged the girl.

The pink hedgehog hugged her back. "I'm so glad that my biological mother chose you. You've been the best mother for which a girl could ask."

The carriages crossed the long main avenue of the city before circling around the outer perimeter until it started across the second large main avenue. The carriages rode that path to the front of the palace. When they drew near, Robotnik led them down to the front veranda just as the carriages all lined up and the many daughters of this year were led from them by their mothers or grandmothers, in some cases an aunt. If Robotnik were married, his queen would be handling this part but since he was not, Lady Wyndermere left Sonia with a kiss, stepping back as the others did, and went up the stairs.

Robotnik approached the front of the veranda, to a podium made of beautiful, deep walnut veneer and burgundy crushed velvet. "What a grand day this is, not a cloud in sight. Every year, we welcome the young ladies to the world and I must say, it is a pleasure to honor the daughters of this city in such a way. For, while I may be king and Bartleby will someday succeed me, they and the young men are the true future of this city. Now, as usual, I give the floor to Baroness Virginia Wyndermere." He stepped back and bowed politely.

Lady Wyndermere curtsied and smiled at the people. "Every year we do this for our daughters and it is with great joy that today my own daughter is standing in the crowd. When I was thinking of what to say this year, I took that into account. Standing here are the strong, independent women of tomorrow and I imagine your futures. Some of you will be remembered as great poets, writers, and artists. Others may go into politics or medicine. Many of you will one day have daughters of your own. As you enter these last stages of youth, the final stretch between here and adulthood, ask yourself how you want the world to remember you. Figure that part out now, so that you can better decide the best ways to make that happen. Only you can decide your future." She curtsied as the crowd applauded. "Now, we have a big night tonight. It would be a very good idea for you all to go home and rest."

By evening, the debris from the parade was cleaned up by cleaning bots and the palace was alight with millions of little twinkling lights. Sonic and Manic had spent the rest of the day with Bartleby so that they could not see Sonia's gown and give anything away to the young mink. Sonia was insistent that her gown be a complete surprise. Robotnik insisted they be taught the basics of gentlemanly behavior.

"You've nearly got it," Bartleby said. "But don't lower the head. Just like this." He bent his waist just enough to lower his chest at an acute angle, keeping his head straight.

The hedgehogs practiced his demonstration while they heard discussion out in the halls. "Duchess, I assure you that Bartleby is perfectly capable of choosing his own wife."

"Sire, the concern is that he is over eighteen and he is yet unwed. You assured the council that he would be making his decision soon. Yet the only woman he is ever seen with is the adopted daughter of the baroness." A feminine voice could be heard. "And surely, he does not mean to choose her."

Sonic frowned as they heard the conversation. "And, Duchess, if she is his choice, why would that be a bad thing? She is very intelligent, strong and beautiful. He could certainly make a worse choice."

"Yes, and were she the only such woman in existence, then I should agree," The woman said. "But my daughter, Alexandrina has just as many qualifications and there are numerous other ladies for him to choose from and the council feels that choosing Lady Sonia would give the impression that after twenty years we would slide back into the dark times of the former dynasty."

Sonic was tempted to go and give this woman a swift kick but the anger on Bartleby's face stopped them. "They don't like Sonia?"

"Well, naturally, they all want me to marry their daughters. Don't worry about it too much, Sonic. Unfortunately, the politics of court life are fraught with backbiting and backstabbing…" Bartleby said as he heard his uncle put the duchess soundly in her place about her statement. "They've been pushing for him to arrange a marriage for me. Either with one of their children or with the princess of Acorn. She'll be at the ball tonight and you'll meet her there. But he refuses to capitulate to such an outdated custom. I'm glad I'll be able to announce our engagement tonight. That should shut them up."

AN: Will that shut them up? Or will they only crow louder?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 7 part 2

When Bartleby was sent to get himself ready for the evening, Sonic approaches Robotnik. "Sir, I feel you should know… I think… I think Uncle Chuck has plans for tonight. I'm worried he might try and hurt Bartleby."

"Oh, I'm expecting something too. The man would be foolish not to take advantage of such soft targets." Robotnik admitted. "With any luck, he'll fall right into my trap." He chuckled darkly, making Sonic wince. "You'll find this life has a tendency to make one more cynical." He pulled out a meerschaum pipe and lit it, smoking the sweet-smelling tobacco in it. "How are you and your brother settling in?"

Sonic thought about it. "I can't speak for Manic but I like this new situation. Lady Wyndermere is so nice and she treats me like I'm her son. It feels good. Even if I do have a mother already… it's not like she's around."

"Don't blame your mother. She did mean well. My beef was not with her. She just got in the way." The man explained, looking down sadly. "She ran with you and your siblings and that was enough. I was quite happy to let the four of you live in peace but then she spoke with a seer who told her that I was a monster and that to defeat me, she had to separate you three and abandon you."

Sonic frowned as he considered. "A seer? Wait? Not… not the Oracle?" He asked with alarm. "He's the reason I even know I have a brother and sister. He told me that I would find them if I played my guitar. The song in my heart…"

Robotnik's eye crooked up. "Did he indeed? Well, your brother is likely already down there but would you like to accompany down to the entrance. Guests will soon be arriving."

As if on cue, a swatbot entered. "Sire, King Acorn and his daughter have arrived and are waiting in the ballroom."

Robotnik laughed. "His timing, as always, is impeccable. Come, boy. His daughter is the same age as you and your brother. Who knows…" He left the end of that statement unfinished.

A stately, middle-aged squirrel waited in the ballroom dressed in a coat of deep sapphire blue. The gold and sapphire crown, as it sat on his head, set off a pair of equally blue eyes. His long regal nose and oak brown fur gave him a distinguished countenance.

Beside him, a redhead with short, red hair in tight braids stood, wearing a royal blue ball gown with a single off-the-shoulder cap on her right arm. Sonic recognized the blue eyes and red hair. "Sally!"

The squirrel princess giggled. "Yes, Sonic, I am Princess Sally of Acorn. No one knows at school because I don't want them to treat me differently"

Sonic nodded. "Well, I won't treat you any differently. I missed working on our project today." He admitted.

Sally laughed and looked at her father. "Sonic is my partner in shop class, Daddy. We're building working model cars and at the end of the semester, we get to race them on the school track in front of everyone."

King Acorn laughed as he looked at Robotnik. They both had the same glint in their eyes. "Sonic is my goddaughter's triplet brother. They recently found each other."

Acorn nodded. "That's good…" He leaned. "He's not Queen Aleena's son is he?"

Robotnik nodded. "Yes, the same. The one who was kidnapped by his uncle. He's a good kid, your daughter could do worse if you wanted to encourage it."

Acorn smiled at him as the two teens went to the punch bowl. "She was looking forward to tonight. Thank you for allowing her to spend the year here. Losing her mother has been so hard on her but I'm glad to see her coming out of her grief."

"Anytime, my friend. Sally is welcome to finish school here if she would like," suggested the old man. "The less she has to uproot her life the better after all."

* * *

Music queued the entry of the guests. Manic stood on the side of the ballroom watching the young ladies as they entered and paired off with single young men. Their dresses were so beautiful. He smiled when he saw Mindy standing there in her canary yellow gown. He laughed at the purple polka dots. "Polka dots on what is essentially a prom dress? Really?"

She giggled. "Yes, really, you adorable, little, green jelly bean. I designed it myself." A purple gloved finger booped his nose. "Would you like to dance? As friends of course."

He nodded and offered his hand. "Okay, sounds like fun. Warning, I cannot dance to save my life."

Mindy nodded. "I'll teach you." She promised and led him onto the dance floor as the orchestra played a lively flamenco. Together, they moved around the dance floor with the rest of the dancers. His feet just seemed to naturally find the right rhythm. "Can't dance, piffle." She teased him.

* * *

As the ball proceeded predictably with the young gentlemen and ladies paired off, many with the other but not all. Little appetizers like salmon vol-au-vents and goose pate or even caviar on little crackers, were served with wine which they were all allowed to partake in this night only and only at the palace.

From his place on the wall, watching the guests closely. Sleet knew that their threat was nearby, he just didn't know how or when or even where he would strike. "You won't fool me again, old jackass, you won't fool me again." His gold eyes found a flash of emerald and realized that it was the green hedgehog brother. His eyes followed the hedgehog as he danced with the vixen. He was certainly having a good time. As his thoughts became entangled, he didn't see a figure in the shadows as trumpets called their attention to the grand staircase.

"Long live, His Royal Highness Prince Bartleby!" The herald called out.

AN: I have got to go to bed so as they say… After these messages, we'll be right back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 7 part 3

"Long live, His Royal Highness Prince Bartleby!" The herald called out.

At the top of the staircase, in a regal blue dress uniform, with gold epaulets on the shoulders and medals adorning the chest. White slacks hugged his legs and black boots adorned his feet. A sword hung at his side.

Bartleby met his uncle at the bottom of the stairs and bowed as he saw the doors on the opposite end of the ballroom open. Lady Wyndermere entered and stopped at the herald who nodded and called out. "Lady Sonia Wyndermere of Wyndburgh!" Bartleby felt his breath catch in his throat as she entered.

Her burgundy dress was sleeveless with a jewel neckline. Dazzling beaded lace appliques shimmered down the dress in the light of the crystal chandelier, in the shape of rosebuds. The skirt flared into a shirred ball gown. This gown was made of tulle, on the outside, and satin, on the inside. The interlayer was made of polka dot tulle and organza. Her magenta hair was done in a pair of pendant braids around her ears with a small collection of braids on the top of her head.

Sonic could hear people whispering about her as Bartleby went to her with a great smile. Some of the words were pleasant, complimenting her gown and her hair. However, a woman, a fluffy feline, stood with a gaze of derision. "Drina, go…"

A white molly cat wearing a pink taffeta gown approached the prince from the side pretending not to be paying attention, intercepting him from Sonia as she bumped into him. "Your Highness, forgive me. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Bartleby wasn't fooled and nodded. "No harm done. Now, if you don't mind. Someone's waiting for me." He told her, moving her aside as she tried to ask him to dance. Sonia was rolling her eyes when he finally reached her. He bowed gentilly. "My lady, would you honor me with a dance?"

Sonia curtsied and took his arm, gazing at him with coal-black eyes that shone bright with what Bartleby could swear were diamonds. "The honor is all mine, Your Highness." She let him guide her to the dance floor.

While they danced together, Sonic talked and danced with Sally. "Sally, do you know why people don't like my sister?"

Sally led their dancing the foxtrot. "Most are just jealous of those looks but there are many who would rather he choose another." She smiled at him. "But, tell me, what sort of engine do you think we should put in our car?"

In the crowd, no one saw a figure moving slowly about, green eyes watching the prince and his lady dance slowly. Waiting, watching…

At last, the second set of dances came to an end, and Bartleby led Sonia up to the stage while Robotnik called all of the dancers to attention. "My people, I am pleased to announce that my nephew has chosen his future queen." The guests grew quiet and stepped up to the stage.

Bartleby led Sonia to the center of the stage. "I'm glad that we can finally do this…" He whispered to her. For the crowd, he raised his voice. "Sonia Wyndermere, I have known you since I could talk and I knew that you and I were going to be together forever. I ask you now, before the court of Robotropolis and with your mother's blessing, to marry me and be my future queen and rule by my side, until the end of my days."

Sonia felt tears in her eyes as much as when he'd done this on her birthday and nodded. "Yes, my love… yes, I will marry you and be your queen. But I will be your wife first and foremost." She promised him as she kissed him deeply.

Robotnik and Lady Wyndermere both smiled at each other. He stepped forward. "Well done, my boy. You have chosen a fine match. She will be a fine queen one day."

Shouts rang out from the crowd as people were pushed aside. A figure stepped out of the crowd. "Long live Queen Aleena!" He shouted as he aimed a laser gun at Robotnik and pulled the trigger.

Another figure ran onto the stage and stepped in front of the gunshot. Sonic watched with shock. "Uncle Chuck!" He ran to the elderly hedgehog as he knelt to the floor, a wound bleeding out from his shoulder and staining his fur. "Uncle Chuck…"

Chaos erupted as Sleet and Dingo jumped the would-be assassin. They dragged the wild-eyed lion to the stage. Robotnik glared. "Professor Lionel… I'm surprised and, I must say, a little hurt." He said with repulsion.

"Queen Aleena is the rightful queen of this kingdom!" He demanded. "You're just a human. You have no business even existing." The lion scientist spat at the despot. "You and your wretched nephew will one day bow to the Freedom Fighters."

"The Freedom Fighters' mission is a fraud!" Sir Charles declared. "I am stating here and now that Robotnik is innocent. I committed those crimes and I blamed him to deflect judgment. I even… neglected my nephew's education because I was afraid he might read the papers for himself and discover my shame. I escaped so that I could try and stop the plan for tonight. It was my plan and after seeing the photo…" He looked at Lady Wyndermere. "I realized that I was wrong. Professor Lionel refused to heed my advice."

The professor gasped with dismay. "What? Sir Charles? No! You traitor!" He shouted. "Don't listen to him…. Don't…"

Robotnik looked at Sleet. "Take him to the roboticizer. Run it twice, if you don't mind." He said as he looked at Sir Charles. "Dingo, come with me and keep your gun on him. Let's go treat your injury. I think it's fair to say that you've earned back your second chance tonight." He knew Sonic wouldn't have it any other way. He only hoped the elderly hedgehog was genuine this time.

AN: Finally finished this chapter. This is how I'm going to handle chapters now. I work a lot and I don't want to feel rushed to punish a whole chapter, so instead I write until I go to work at 430 and post it, then I'll write again after I get home at 1am. Then I'll post what I write as another part of the current chapter. When the story is finished I'll combine all the chapters and upload to Wattpad.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 8 part 1

Bartleby, Sonia, Mindy, and Manic teamed up to get everyone calmed down while Robotnik and Lady Wyndermere got Sir Charles to an examination room. Dingo faithfully followed with his gun aimed directly between the bastard's eyes.

"Lady Wyndermere, would you be willing to allow him to resume his house arrest at your home, given these circumstances?" He asked as he began tending his wound. He felt the man tense up a bit at the prospect of being confined once more.

She nodded. "Since he is making an effort, then yes I would allow him a place in my house again. However, he must help in the cleaning and repair of the room that he destroyed and he must apologize to Sleet for the injuries he incurred." The baroness' eyes became dangerously narrow. "But let me be quite clear. If you hurt that boy again, Sir Charles, you will be praying for Robotnik to get to you first."

Sir Charles nodded. "Yes, your ladyship." He bowed. "I am at your service."

* * *

The ball was salvageable and the dancing resumed. Bartleby held his beloved baronet to him as they turned around the floor to Vivaldi's "Spring." Sonic danced with Sally and Manic with Mindy. Until Sonic had enough of the dull classical music.

"Sonia, when is the real fun going to start?" He asked her as they met on the floor, the two couples dancing side by side.

Sonia giggled. "What do you have in mind Sonic?" She asked.

"Yes, Mr. Hedgehog," another courtier asked. "Do tell us, what do you consider to be a fun time?"

Bartleby looked sharply at the man. "Sonia, if you and your brothers wanted to play for us, I'm sure everyone would be delighted. The instruments have all been recently tuned."

Sonia pulled away from Bartleby and kissed his cheek. "That sounds like a great idea. It's about time court life had a bit of fun."

Sally and Mindy joined Bartleby while Sonia, Sonic, and Manic went up to the instruments waiting for them. "Let's set it off! Start a chain reaction, never let it stop…"

* * *

Robotnik looked at Sir Charles. "Given your wound, you're likely not up to staying for the remainder of the ball but you'll also understand that I don't trust leaving you alone." He explained candidly. "So you will be taken to a recovery room and Dingo will stay and keep a watch on you. You will also take these..." He pulled out a bottle with pills from his desk. "For the pain in your shattered shoulder blade. Bone wounds are particularly painful."

Sir Charles nodded as he accepted the pills. "Thank you… I'd expect nothing else…" He said, burying his face in his hands. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" He asked, surprising the scientist.

"I think… I think your nephew is a good kid. I think if you really intend to change your ways then you have a chance to regain his respect but… bear in mind…" Robotnik sighed. "If you falter again, if you hurt him again, no matter how minor, that'll be it. You'll have Ginny to contend with but it'll be worse. You will lose him forever." He turned to Virginia. "Shall we return to the ball, milady?" He bowed and offered his arm.

Lady Wyndermere smiled. "We shall. It sounds like the children have taken over the entertainment." She giggled as she took his arm. Everyone knew she was his favorite in his court, he made that no secret. Few others knew him the way she did.

Neither of them saw Sir Charles watching their backs with a small grin as they left.

* * *

They rejoined the ball, each laughing at the aristocracy adjusting to this music at the debutante ball. A black jaguar female approached them. "Sire, are you well? We were concerned."

Robotnik nodded. "Yes, Lady Pardus. And it looks like everyone is having a good time. Has your daughter been enjoying herself? I believe it's her third season this year."

"It is. Felicity loves the season and she was so looking forward to dancing the night away. Are you sure that this music is appropriate though?" She asked with concern. "For a ball?"

Virginia laughed. "Oh, Maude, this party is for the youth of course. If they prefer this to classical waltzing, then that is their choice. There's nothing untoward about it after all. And I don't see any problems with music about dancing and having a good time. Remember, Julian? The way we used to dance the night away. Why, we'd hire a sitter and paint the night red on Saturday nights."

"Yes… though I don't know that I could do that today…" He said as Bartleby joined them.

"Agreed, Uncle, you are far too old…" The prince with a playful glint in his eye, earning himself a look of indignation.

Robotnik raised his eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, brat?" He looked at Virginia and offered her his hand and looked up at Sonia who nodded.

* * *

On stage, Sonia looked at her brothers. "Follow my lead, they want a salsa." She explained, earning a couple of shrugs. Together, she began leading in a traditional, lively salsa, with its staccato, fast beat. "Oye mi cuerpo pide…"

Robotnik and Lady Wyndermere joined hands and their eyes met the guests cleared the dance floor for them. Together, they stepped and twirled around the floor, coming close and pulling away. There were obvious limitations to their movements that weren't there a decade or so ago but the dance was still flawless. When the song ended, they took a bow to thunderous applause.

Manic and Sonic both laughed. "I had no idea that he could dance like that." Manic laughed.

Sonia laughed as they transitioned into another similar song and the others started dancing again. She watched Bartleby as he watched her with adoring eyes. She smiled until she saw the duchess' daughter approaching him.

* * *

Drina put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after that ordeal. That was terrifying."

Bartleby nodded as he remembered the fear. "It was. Thank you, I am fine." He said as he only just acknowledged her.

She put a plastic glass under his nose, filled with punch. "I thought you might like some punch." She put herself in his line of sight.

The prince resisted frowning and pushing her aside. "Thank you, Drina. I am perfectly, but thank you for your concern." Why couldn't this feline take a hint that he wasn't interested?

"You know, they're playing. I'm sure that your future queen would want you dancing with the rest of the guests. Would you care to be my partner?" She asked as she offered her hand.

Bartleby wished terribly that it would be beneath his training to refuse her and sighed. "Very well, you may have one dance with your prince." He saw Sonia frown deeper and grinned sheepishly. "But that is all." He took her hand and led her onto the floor while Sonia changed the song to something less personal.

Drina saw her mother smile at her and she nodded. "You look very handsome tonight, Your Highness. I hope it's not out of line for me to say so."

"Thank you. And you look very nice yourself. Though I'm surprised that you are not with a date." Bartleby deflected her flirting.

She sighed. "My mother didn't want me promising any one man too soon," Drina explained. "I had a dance partner a bit ago, but he wussed out." She leaned in. "Sonia is nice and all, but... She's also the only young lady you've spent much time with, outside of school. Are you sure that you've made the right choice?" She asked with a grin. "After all, it's forever and you'll have to deal with all of her little flaws for the rest of your life. Besides, will the council really accept her as the next queen?" She gasped when Bartleby dropped her hands, his eyes flashing with lightning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 8 part 2

"_Besides, will the council really accept her as the next queen?" She gasped when Bartleby dropped her hands, his eyes flashing with lightning._

Bartleby glowered at the young cat. "And why not? Why wouldn't they want her?" He challenged her, getting in her face. "Go ahead, say it. I dare you."

Drina trembled but looked away and hurried to her mother. Bartleby's lip wobbled as he looked around. Sonia was already on her way, having stopped playing of rushing to comfort him. The orchestra took up the mantle once more. "It's okay my darling. Ignore her. I don't need them to approve of me." She kissed him and led him away to be alone.

**STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH**

The next day, Robotnik was not surprised when an old goat arrived at the palace, accompanied by a white-haired pony and a stocky buffalo. "Councilmen, to what do I owe such a pleasure this morning?"

"Your nephew's outburst, last night… in regards to Lady Sonia…" the goat stated as they sat.

Robotnik shrugged. "He was defending his fiancé's honor. I would be most concerned if he had not had an outburst, as you call it. I call it putting a jealous harpy in her place. Would you allow anyone to speak of someone you loved in such a manner, Honorable Lord Mayberry? Or you, Lord Edincot? Lady Guinevere? And why should the council object to Lady Sonia as our future queen?"

The buffalo, Lord Edincot, sighed heavily. "Sire, people are concerned that the hedgehog royal family will use this as a foothold to get back into power." He said.

"And it looks as though that is what you're encouraging." Lady Guinevere, the pony, said with grit teeth. "Sire, first, you must understand. The prince cannot be speaking in such a manner. It makes people fear he may become a tyrant who doesn't believe in freedom of speech. Second, is Lady Sonia really the best choice. Surely she is a sweet girl but…"

"But what? She wasn't even raised by her parents." Robotnik pointed out. "She was raised by Lady Wyndermere and I dare say that I had a hand in her rearing. She has been taught alongside Bartleby. And on top of that, her IQ is 275. That's 25 points below me."

The pony nodded. "That's exactly it. It's as though you've planned all along for the hedgehogs to resume power." She explained. "We know you haven't but that is how it appears. And you remember the last time…"

"Yes, and you'll remember the conditions I had when I agreed to be king." Robotnik leaned back. "I was so insistent on them, that they are written in our constitution that the heir has the right to choose his or her own. So, now that Bartleby's choice is Sonia Wyndermere, daughter of Queen Aleena, is the council withdrawing their agreement to that condition? Now that the condition has become… inconvenient?" He asked.

The councilmen all shook their heads. "No, sire, that is not what we're saying at all…" Lord Mayberry insisted.

"I would hope not. Because if I ever hear it implied again, he and I will both be gone the next day." Robotnik threatened. "Then you and yours will have to deal with the rest of the resistance and the consequential civil war on top of it."

They each nodded defeatedly. Lord Edincot and Lady Guinevere left while Lord Mayberry laughed a little. "Maybe instead as stubborn as a goat, it should be as stubborn as Lord Robotnik."

Robotnik nodded. "I'll remind you, Lord Mayberry, if this condition had been in place prior, the coup might not have been necessary." He suggested. "So, yes, I am stubborn about it and I will remain so." He pulled out a pocket watch, looking at it thoughtfully.

**STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH**

At breakfast in the Wyndermere manor, Manic looked at his three-minute egg with curiosity. "Ma'am, why don't people like our sister?" He asked as he looked over at his sister. Her eyes were still exhausted from the night before.

Sonia looked at Lady Wyndermere and answered for her. "Manic… you see… you know that our birth mother is Queen Aleena. When the royal hedgehogs were in charge… Our grandfather declared humans to be second class citizens because humans caused the destruction of the world. He ordered all humans to be rounded up and killed. The nobility disapproved of these laws. They believed that humans were not inherently evil and they tried to shelter them. Many lost their lives trying to protect the humans. They were only able to save one, however. Our father was a tyrant towards the aristocracy. The moment he and mother took the throne, he just started passing stifling law after stifling law. And any who dared to question at all… were executed." She looked down as she heard the doorbell. A servant went to answer the door.

Sonic took a deep breath. "Wow, what about our mother? She didn't stop it?"

Lady Windermere put a hand on his. "Aleena was a lovely person, with great plans. But your father held some power over her." She looked up with a grin. "Julian, I'm so glad you could make it."

Robotnik sighed and sat down. "Thank you for allowing me a place at your table. I had to deal with some council idiots."

Bartleby looked away. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I shouldn't have lost my cool. Lady Drina was just trying to get a rise out of me."

"You did better than I would have," Robotnik said as he dished up his meal. "Don't worry, brat, I handled it. I am only sorry that you're getting this backlash, Lady Sonia."

She shrugged. "I expected it. I don't care. They can say what they want. I will not be driven away." She vowed. "I'm not my mother, I don't run when it gets hard."

Robotnik nodded. "No. But… know this, were you like your mother, this kingdom would still be getting a hell of a queen. Your mother was a good person. Your father was my enemy." He said sincerely. "So, what are your plans for this weekend, Baroness?"

Lady Wyndermere smiled. "I was thinking of taking them to my estate in Wyndenburgh for the weekend. You should come too, Julian. And you, Bartleby. The shepherds have asked me to come to inspect the wool."

Sonic looked at her. "Wyndenburgh? You mean, this place isn't your only house? You have two of them?"

Wyndermere laughed. "Yes, I have two homes. I tried commuting but dear Julian just needed me too often." She said teasingly. "So, we'll pack and be ready to leave in an hour or so."

Robotnik nodded. "We can fly in my new mini-airship. I've been looking for a reason to test it out."

AN: Alright, short chapter to establish the upcoming story arcs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 9

After he was done packing, marveling at the small bundle of clothes he had already accumulated in a few days (Lady Wyndermere had taken he and his brother shopping for casual and formal clothing after school on Wednesday), he went to see his uncle. The old hedgehog was still recovering from his wounds.

"Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked, suddenly nervous. This man had deceived him and mistreated him, but he needed to talk to him.

Sir Charles smiled at his nephew as he entered. "Sonic, it's… it's good of you to come visit me. I know you must despise me." He turned his head.

He stood in the doorway, looking down and shuffling his feet. "I'm angry with you, over what you did. I despise your actions. But I don't despise you. No matter how much I want to, I don't. But you risked your life to try and make things right so… I'm willing to give you another chance."

Charles nodded. "How are you enjoying school? I saw you dancing with Princess Sally last night." The hedgehog said, taking the conversation to more pleasant realms.

"Yeah, Sally is my shop partner." He took a few minutes to tell him about their model car. "And Sally is really talented. She built her own dirtbike and races on the school team."

Chuck chuckled. "And you joined the track team. That's a more appropriate use of your talents. I'm sorry that I made you use them in a false war. I was so angry with Robotnik… I let my desire for revenge cloud my judgment."

Sonic bit his lip. "I wish I could say I understand. Because I know the other side of the story now, at least part of it. I'm just a dumb teenager too, so maybe I don't know what I'm talking about. Maybe I'm just a fool. Just, please, if you are planning something, I beg you to either come clean or rethink it. This is your last chance." He turned and left.

* * *

In the pitch black of his dreams, Sonic walked around aimlessly. He didn't know which way to go. A mysterious voice sang out to him and he looked around. "Who's there? Where are you?" The call came again and he ran towards it as fast as he could, only to be thrown back by a mysterious force. He knew that voice. He needed to find that voice. He tried to run towards it again but again he was thrown back.

He remembered what Coach had told him. "Maybe try walking instead." He walked forward and after a few minutes, he realized it was working. He was getting somewhere. The call continued to sing out to him. The call became a soft lullaby that he remembered but he couldn't think where he heard it. He followed the sound until he couldn't go any further. There was a figure in the corner. He couldn't see the face but he knew she was the voice. "Who are you?" He asked but before the figure could answer, she vanished and a trapdoor opened under the hedgehog and he fell. Down, down, down, until he splashed into a pool of water. He gasped as he tried to stay afloat, to no avail.

* * *

He bolted upright in his bed as he opened his eyes, realizing it was just a dream. Sonic looked around him. The voice was still ringing in his head but there was no one there. He wiped his brow and decided to get something to drink. Something to settle his nerves.

He walked through the corridors. It looked so different in the dark and he didn't remember the tour from the evening before. He heard strange noises coming from down the hall. From what was Lady Wyndermere's room. How had he gotten there? But he knew she could put him right again. He put his ear to the door. "Oh, Julian… you know how to make a woman feel loved…" Sonic's mouth fell and he pulled away. Dr. Robotnik was in there? With his mother? He frowned as he realized what was wrong with that thought. She wasn't his mother. She was just a really nice person who cared for him and his siblings. It was enough that she had given up her life to raise his sister. He had no right to think of her that way. He had a mother out there that needed them to find her.

He went to talk to his sister, frowning as he recognized similar sounds coming from her bedroom, only she was moaning Bartleby's name. He cringed and went back to his room. He jumped when he saw a shrouded figure in the room.

"Oracle!" He yelped. "Wow, you need a bell around your neck or something." He said. "I'm sorry, but I haven't been able to tell them yet. And I couldn't stay with the Resistance…"

Oracle smiled in a kindly manner and drew near Sonic. "You're doing very well, Sonic. You found your brother and sister. With their help, you will find your mother." He assured the blue hedgehog. He waved his hand and a glass of water appeared. "You seem disheveled. I believe you got up for this?"

Sonic accepted the water and nodded. "Then I heard sounds. Terrible sounds. Nightmare sounds. I had to come back." He shivered.

The seer laughed. "Those sounds are just the sounds of life, dear boy. If you have questions, you should ask them tomorrow. How are you enjoying living with your sister? Have they been good to you here?"

Sonic nodded. "Lady Wyndermere is really nice. She's letting me go to school and I'm learning how to read. Did… did you know what Uncle Chuck did? Did you know?"

A kindly hand touched his shoulder. "I saw what your uncle was doing to you and I knew that you needed to get out. It's not right that children should be used as weapons against an innocent man."

"But what about my mom and my siblings and I all beating Robotnik? I thought we were supposed to find each other and bring Mom home and beat him?" Sonic asked. "I'm so confused."

Oracle nodded. "There are rules to being an oracle. Some of those rules include not being able to give direct responses or guidance. I can give you the broad strokes but you have to fill in the details yourself. Now, you should drink your water and go to sleep. I promise, Sonic, you will find your mother. In the meantime, your mother wouldn't mind if you wanted to claim another. Someone who clearly wants to care for you. Sometimes you have to choose your own family." He pat Sonic's head and vanished.

The blue hedgehog took a small sip of water and laid back in his big, plush bed. It felt so good, much better than the cot he slept on in the resistance. He closed his eyes, thinking of what Oracle said.

* * *

The next morning, Sonic sat in front of his pancakes with a tired expression on his face. He was hungry but he couldn't lift the fork. He smiled tiredly up at Lady Wyndermere when she touched his hand in concern. "I'm okay… I'm just tired. I had a rough night." Sonia and his brother were still in bed. So was Robotnik apparently.

She nodded. "Nightmares?" She asked knowingly and she comfortingly stroked his spikes in understanding when he nodded. "If you ever want to, you're always welcome to come talk to me after a nightmare. I stay up long hours reading and such."

He chuckled and nodded. "I did come… I was looking for the kitchen and couldn't remember which way to turn and I ended up outside your door. I was going to knock but…" He turned a little green as he recalled the sounds. "I heard the 'and such' part."

She seemed to understand what he was going to say. "Ah… so you heard… Yes… I am sorry you had to hear that dear."

Sonic nodded. "Are you and Robotnik an item or something?" He asked.

She sighed. "Well, we are very close. He is a very dear friend, one that I treasure. And neither of us are in a position to remarry." She explained. "We're what some might call friends with benefits. But no, we aren't in love like Sonia and Bartleby are. Do you have any questions about what you heard? Did your uncle at least have that talk with you?"

He shrugged. "Not really… but the other guys in the resistance told me some stuff. So you can do that with someone without it meaning anything?"

She patted his hand. "It's not recommended. Don't get me wrong. It's best when it's between husband and wife. He and I could actually get into a lot of trouble if it became officially discovered. If you get my meaning."

"Meaning keep my mouth shut. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone…" He promised. He wasn't about to tell her that he'd heard his sister last night too. "The other guys in the resistance talk about it graphically. I was never really comfortable talking about it with them."

Wyndermere nodded. "Normally, this is a talk that you have with a male role model but if you like I can help you or…. I know Julian would be able to talk to you about it… or I'm sure Ferrell could have that talk with you. If you'd feel more comfortable with a male."

Sonic considered it. "I don't know if I could talk with Robotnik about it. I mean… a week ago I could not be in the same room with him… I don't think I could talk to him about that?" He looked up as he heard footsteps.

"What can't you talk with whom about?" Robotnik asked as he made his plate, piling it high with bacon and sausage and pancakes which he coated with butter and syrup.

The blue hedgehog blushed and Ginny giggled. "Sonic heard us last night, Julian…" She explained. The big cheeks flushed red. "And apparently, this is another area of his education that was neglected by his uncle."

Robotnik nodded. "Ahhh, yes, the Birds and the Bees… What do you want to know?" He asked.

Sonic swallowed as he considered his options. "Well… my resistance friends talk about it and it gets very weird because I don't really understand it…"

He nodded. "I can understand that. Did you ever ask your uncle where babies come from?" He asked. When Sonic didn't answer, he could guess that he had but had not gotten a response or one that he understood or liked. "Alright, so we start from the beginning, a very good place to start as a wise woman once said. When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

* * *

Sonia smiled as she woke up in her bed. She felt refreshed and relaxed after her night. She rolled over and smiled at her lover. "Good morning, my love…" She kissed him deeply.

"Good morning…" The mink said as he pulled her into his arms, cuddling with her. "Did you sleep well? You seem in better spirits."

"I am in much better spirits. Thank you for last night my darling. I needed that…" She laid her head against his chest. "I can't wait until we don't have to worry about someone finding us." She groaned as her stomach kicked her. "I'll be right back." She ran to her bathroom and the sounds of retching echoed out.

Bartleby went to her side, holding back her hair. "This is the second morning you've gotten sick my dear. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just indigestion. Last night's dinner didn't agree with me. I think the sausage was off." She stood and cleaned herself up. "Come on, we should go to breakfast." She kissed him once more to silence anymore concerns before getting dressed.

* * *

"The most important thing is to use protection and both parties must consent." Robotnik reached the crux of the discussion. "And you want to be sure that you and your partner are ready for that step and any consequences that result. Do you understand?"

Sonic nodded, his mind reeling. It was a lot of information to process. "And that's how you make a baby? All of that stuff they talk about. It's to make a baby? Wow… then you two?"

Both adults laughed and shook their heads. "I'm too old dear." Lady Wyndermere explained. "And I was never very fertile as it is. I was blessed that your mother chose me to adopt Sonia." She smiled and looked at him seriously. "Although… I was wondering if you would allow me to adopt you? To make you my son." She reached over and stroked his spikes in the way that soothed him when he was overwrought.

Sonic looked up at her. "You want to… but… I have a mother… Aleena…" He said.

She nodded. "Yes. She is Sonia's mother and Manic's as well. If she returns, she is welcome to be part of our family. You can have more than one mother at a time." She reassured him. "And I would be happy to help you find her." She looked at Robotnik who bit his lip.

"Aleena is welcome to return. I never had a problem with her. She was my friend…" The old man pulled out a locket he kept and offered it to Sonic. When he opened it, half of the locket was Maria but the other side was a hedgehog woman with purple hair. "She fled when I killed your father…" He saw Sonic freeze. "Your father killed Maria. And...

Sonic looked back down at the picture. "Uncle Chuck said you would roboticize her if she came home. But…" He pondered the picture in the heart-shaped locket.

"Your mother gave me that when I told her that María and I were leaving the city… Your father found out and he attacked the estate. Your uncle killed the Montclairs…" He sighed wistfully as Sonic returned the locket. "She's been afraid of me but if she came home, I would be happy to welcome her."

Sonic nodded. "You talk as though you loved her…" Looking into the red and black eyes, he saw many emotions. How could he have feared this man? How could he have thought so badly about him?

Robotnik looked at the photos. "It's complicated. You'll find love often is. In fact, it's best to avoid it until you are absolutely sure you've found the right person for you."

Green-eyes absorbed the advice and he heard Wyndermere call his attention back to her. "I'm sorry ma'am. But… are you sure you want to adopt me?"

She nodded. "I am, Sonic. I've already done the same for Manic. I would like to call all three of you, my children." She kissed his forehead.

Sonic thought about it for all of a moment. "Yes. Please. I want you to be my mom. One of my moms." She smiled and hugged him close, claiming her third son. For the first time since his childhood it felt like someone really loved him. That he was more than just a weapon.

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, I was working on another story.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 10 Part 1

At about ten in the morning, Lady Wyndermere took the family to the sheep parlors. "So most of my citizens are of the sheep clans. The wool is useful in making clothing and other textiles and they need to be sheered every so often. So the sheep come here." She smiled at one sheep who sat, freshly sheared with her hair under a dryer as she read a magazine with one hand and her other hand being painted by a middle-aged horse. "Good Mrs. Rosenberg. How are you today?"

The ewe smiled back. "Doing very well. I love the new shampoo they just added to the lineup. The rest of my wool feels so nice and soft."

The old mare offered Lady Wyndermere a bottle. "I made it myself. And I scented it with roses. Such a simple, classic scent and the rose water I use is so vital for the wool."

The canine woman read the label. "Very nice. I like it. Very good work." She led the teens into the storage closet. "And here is where the sheared wool is stored until a truck comes to take it to the processing house. There it will be cleaned and made into whatever is needed." She looked over the raw, untouched material.

"What are you looking for?" Manic asked curiously as he mimicked her.

"It's easier to spot a problem when looking at the sheared wool. You'll notice labels on each container. Each container is one sheep." She pulled out the wool labeled Rosenberg. "Hmmm, yes, very good quality." She took a whiff. "Smells very clean, good." She wrote a figure on the container and closed it back up to protect it.

"What's that for?" Sonic asked curiously.

She moved to the next box. "That is how much I'll pay her for the wool. She pays the salon for their services throughout the year and at shearing time, I buy the sheared wool. It wouldn't be right for me not to compensate them. Hmmm…" She looked at the next batch. "Hmmm…" She made another mark and a figure. She went through each batch with Sonia and Bartleby pitching in.

"Ma'am, what is this?" Manic asked as he looked at a container. He picked off a small bug. "Should this be there?"

She looked at the bug. "I saw that too. On another bundle, the Yarnev's merino wool. That's very odd. I'll still pay for it of course but… I hope it's not the sign of an epidemic."

Sonia nodded. "The bugs can carry disease and foul up the wool. More importantly, they could make the people themselves very sick. Mom, I found some over here too." She said, holding up the wool. "The processors will have to run these containers through a special wash and rinse and manually remove every bug and egg." She explained to Manic as she marked the offending wool and closed it up

He nodded. "Interesting…" He followed them back out where Lady Wyndermere stopped at Mrs. Rosenberg.

"Since you're already here, do you mind if I go ahead and give you the payment for your wool, Mrs. Rosenberg?" She asked the other woman. "I think yours was one of the best I've seen so far." She smiled.

The ewe shook her head. "I don't mind at all, Your Ladyship. Your praise means a great deal." She said as she accepted the payment. "You're too kind."

Lady Wyndermere nodded and looked at the salon's proprietor. "Keep an eye on others who come in. We found several that had insects in them. Please let me know if you see anymore. I marked them for extra processing."

The mare acknowledged her concerns. "Yes, I saw as well. I will keep an eye on it and I will see what I can come up with to tackle the issue from here." The two ladies regarded each other. They both knew if they didn't nip it in the bud, it could spell great trouble for the barony's wool production.

Robotnik returned to the capital to speak with Sir Charles in the mansion. Dingo and Sleet both stood watch over the hedgehog. "How are you feeling? Is your shoulder causing you any pain?" He asked as he assessed the wound and changed the bandage.

The elderly erinaceus shook his head. "Not at all. Your pain killer works wonders. How is my nephew? I haven't seen him today."

"Yes, because he's still in Wyndenburgh. They probably won't return for a few days," Robotnik explained. "I wanted to ask you… where is Aleena? I'm surprised she didn't stay close to at least watch over them from afar."

Charles nodded. "The last I saw her was after she left her children behind. I was so angry with her and I abandoned her to herself. She should have given them to me. I would have raised them for her if she was so insistent on her seer's plan."

"The Oracle of Delphius, I met him once. He told me. I have to find her for your nephew's sake. Do you remember where she last was?" Even if it was so long ago, he might find a clue. He had to find her.

Charles thought about it. "I know how to reach her. Let me send her a message. I'll contact you when I've heard back."

When they returned from the wool salons, finding more bugs on some batches of wool, the hedgehogs and Bartleby decided to go horseback riding. Bartleby and Sonia each helped them select a small domestic horse that fit their respective heights and weights.

On the trail, they all talked about the day's excursion. "Wow, I didn't know how much went into running a district. Our mother sure is busy." Sonic said, slowly revealing that he had accepted Wyndermere's offer.

Sonia and Manic both smiled at him. "She is very busy. She'll be worrying about the bug problem for a long time. But Uncle will probably have some ideas on what to do. He's always helping Mom when problems pop up."

Sonic nodded. "They're really good friends." He summarized. "Sonia, Bartleby, can I apologize for my behavior the first day or so. Manic, you too. I'm afraid I listened to the wrong voices growing up and I misjudged everyone in the aristocracy."

The mink nodded. "All is forgiven. I don't hold any of that against you." Bartleby reached up and grabbed an apple from one of the trees along the path. They copied him, the apples looked red and shiny. "Wyndenburgh has the best apples."

AN: It's short but I'm exhausted. I'm lucky I got this much in this chapter. Consider this a two-parter.


End file.
